Welcome to the demon's den
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Naruto and his friends are invited to an old mansion in order to investigate reports of a demon living there. Will Naruto and his freinds survive? Yaoi, SasuNaru, lemon eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Here's another story that just came to mind and I had to write it down. I really like the supernatural stuff and one of my favorite shows is Ghost Hunters, I love Taps their awesome! Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore, lemon eventually.**

**Summary: Naruto and his friends are invited to an old mansion in order to investigate reports of a demon living there. Needless to say, the blonde is in for one hell of a ride as he comes face to face with said demon. Will Naruto and his friends survive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…you don't have to rub salt in my wounds.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young blonde man was sitting in a small dinner sorting out folders as he sipped on some hot chocolate. His blue eyes roamed over newspaper clippings, as well as notes him and his crew had written during their investigations. The blonde separated the folders into two piles ones that they had gotten done and the others that still needed to be investigated and debunked.

"Naruto, what's up man?" A loud voice called as the bell above the door ring signaling that someone had entered. Looking up the blonde now known as Naruto grinned widely.

"Dog breath, nice to see you up and moving this early did you have a nice fuck last night or something?" Kiba's eyes widened as he stood there looking mortified and Naruto spotted the slim shy looking girl that stood beside the brunette, her face as red as a tomato and her long flowing hair with a purple sheen quickly covered her face as she bowed her head in embarrassment. The blonde smirked with amusement playing in his bright orbs.

After regaining his composer Kiba launched himself at Naruto pulling him into a choke hold. "Bastard, have some dignity in the presence of a lady." The brunette growled. The blonde just laughed and laughed harder as the hold around his neck tightened faintly hearing the bell ring as more costumers came in.

"Oi, brats that's enough take it up stairs I don't need you scaring off my costumers!" The owner's voice boomed causing Naruto and Kiba to stop instantly.

"Yes ba-chan." At the narrowing of her golden eyes the two young men darted up the stairs in a flash. Upon reaching the office that they used as headquarters for their investigation team, also known as Konoha Paranormal Investigators, the two flopped down in their seats. "Geez, Tsunade ba-chan is scarier that any ghost I've ever come across." Kiba nodded in agreement as they both sighed.

"N-naruto-kun, you forgot the f-files down stairs s-so I-I brought them up f-for you." The young girl from before said as she walked in with the stack of folders. Naruto rushed over to take most of the files that where teetering and sat them on an empty desk.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" The blonde said with a big smile showing neat rows of white shiny teeth. Hinata blushed and smiled back with a small shy smile.

* * *

About a half hour later Naruto was sitting there with his feet propped up on his desk staring at the ceiling, Kiba was throwing a small ball in the air to entertain himself, and Hinata was organizing the filing cabinet when the door flew open and in stormed an angry pinkette and a smirking bleach blonde. Naruto looked over in their direction with half-lidded eyes and regarded the pinkette lazily. "Sakura-chan what happened this time? Did you get rejected by another good looking guy or perhaps he had a boyfriend?" The blonde smirked as his blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

Sakura growled turning away from Naruto and stormed over to her desk flopping down in the chair with her arms crossed. "Hehe, wow Naruto you're really good at guessing what happens to people aren't you?" The bleach blonde laughed flinging her hair over her shoulder and Naruto's smirk widened.

"Ah, it's a natural talent I've always been good at reading people." The blonde boasted puffing his chest out proudly.

"You're nothing but a jerk that likes to use your talents to torment people by rubbing salt in their wounds or embarrassing them in front of others!!" Sakura growled and snapped at the moronic blonde.

Naruto scoffed and sneered at the pinkette. "It was people like you in school that caused me to act the way I do now just because you populars' never could understand or accept people who were different." He snapped eyes darkening. Sakura looked shocked for a minute then she guiltily looked away mumbling an 'I'm sorry'. At that moment the phone rang as if to cut the tension that was filling the room.

Hinata answered the phone while Naruto glared daggers at the pinkette. "K-konoha Paranormal I-investigators how m-may I help y-you?" Kiba stood up and went over to calm the fuming blonde down while the bleach blonde walked over to her desk and flopped down on her chair.

"Yo, man calm down we don't want spirits attracted to this place like that time back in school now do we?" The brunette said jokingly. Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and relaxed in his chair.

"Right." The blonde then opened his eyes and smirked. "Though I would love to see ba-chan running around screaming at them to get the hell out of her dinner." Both of them snickered as they pictured the older blonde woman chasing the spirits with holy water and smudge sticks. The two looked over at Hinata as she said a polite goodbye then hung up. "What's up Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked getting up and walking over to the shy dark haired girl.

"W-well that was a Kakashi Hatake and he said t-that he wants us to check out t-the Uchiha Mansion on the e-edge of town. Supposedly t-there I-is a demon that lives there a-and doesn't l-like trespassers." At the word demon the blonde perked up and the others blinked a bit taken aback, they had never come across demons before. "I-I told him that w-we where b-booked at the-" Naruto swiftly cut the poor girl off.

"Nonsense, will go out there today. Call him back and let him know we are on our way." The blonde said as he turned and walked to the door.

"Naruto, you can't be serious we can't go out there right now!" The bleach blonde scolded Naruto like he was a child as she stood and walked over to him.

The blonde glared. "And why the hell not Ino." Naruto growled and Ino smirked poking his nose. She laughed when he growled again and snapped his teeth at her finger.

"Silly fox, we need to call Neji up first he is the demonologist after all. And we need to call Gaara as well seeing as he is our tech guy and has the van with him with all the equipment." Ino said then laughed again when the blonde's shoulders slumped in defeat and grumbled a 'fine' then drug his feet as he went back to his seat letting his head slam down on the desk as he flopped down.

* * *

Naruto groaned it was already getting late before they were able to get a hold of the other two team members and it was going to take Neji nine hours to get home from where every the hell he was and Gaara was out of town till tomorrow afternoon. "It's not fair." The blonde whined, slumped down in his chair kicking his feet wildly like a child throwing a tantrum. "I wanted to do this _today_! But no the people we need are out of town and won't be back till tomorrow!" Naruto cried his arms joining his feet in their wild thrashing.

Ino rolled her eyes at the childish antics. "You just don't want Iruka-san to find out because you know he'll flip and tell you 'no'. Isn't he coming home tomorrow as well?" Naruto pouted while he nodded his head. Iruka was the blonde's adoptive father, he had been a friend of the family ever since Naruto could remember and when the blonde's parents died the kind brunette took him in.

Naruto's mother was able to communicate with spirits and she would do her best to help them move on. The blonde could still remember when his own ability kicked in He was five and one night he woke up to a child spirit hovering over him, of course he was terrified and screamed bloody murder until his parents barged into the room. His mother had told him it was alright that he shouldn't be afraid the ghost just wanted some comfort. From that day on Naruto had spoken to thousands of spirits and even played with some when he was younger.

The blonde's father would make potions and talismans and all that had to deal with magic he had once said that he came from a long line of hunters. Naruto never did find out more about what kind of hunter his father was talking about he would always tell the blonde 'I'll tell you when you're older' but that time never came. His parents were killed in a shootout one night when they had gone out to the movies and dinner for their anniversary they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Naruto had always been teased at school and called a freak at times so he would go off on his own and hide from the bullies, though if he was caught and got hurt any spirit nearby would come to help him. This only caused all the kids to call him a monster and other bad hurtful names telling him that he was the one who cursed his parents and caused them to die, of course the blonde believed them. How could he not when his gift was more powerful than his mothers and he couldn't control it when he became emotional, causing the spirits to lash out at those around him at those times?

The blonde sighed. "Fine I'll wait, but Iruka better let me go or I'll be pissed." Naruto said huffing and crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the others. "Just warning you now." The blonde hid a smirk as the others paled no one wanted to be around when he was pissed even if Naruto was able to control his ability better now than back then his control could still slip. "Ah, Hinata could you please call Hatake-san back and tell him we will stop by sometime tomorrow." Hinata nodded her head with a quite 'yes' and dialed up the number to let their new client know when they would arrive.

* * *

"Ah, yes thank you so much that you can make it out on such short notice. Sorry for any inconvenience. Okay then, see you tomorrow bye." The silver haired man hung the phone up and glanced off to the side then turned and walked upstairs with a sigh. When he was gone from sight a figure stepped out of the shadows with a smirk gracing his pale face, a dark chuckle echoed throughout the room.

The raven haired man walked over to the large window in the front room and lifted a pale hand to the windowpane. His other hand played with a blue amulet around his neck as his red eyes peered out into the night. "Soon I'll be free of this place." His dark voice was like silk that would caress your body. Then a wide grin stretched across his face his red eyes flickered with insanity for a mere second. "I'll have my revenge and be free of this curse." A deep laugh sounded through the house as he disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Please let me know. Read & Review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that you guys liked it I hope that I can make this without disappointing you, so I will try my hardest to make sure that you all will love this story. Thank you for the reviews!! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore, lemon eventually**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No. Absolutely not." Naruto pouted then turned his back on the man that was standing before him. He glared at the others and they all took a step back, the only one who didn't was a red-head with thick eyeliner and a tattoo of a kanji on the left side of his forehead meaning love. They had all been about to leave when Iruka showed up asking where they were headed. Of course Sakura opened her big mouth telling him about the so called demon in the Uchiha Mansion. "Naruto, don't take it out on them it's not their fault." Iruka said with a stern voice causing the blonde to huff and walk away. The brunette man with a scar across his nose sighed. "You act like such a child yet you're twenty-three."

"So what's that got to do with anything, if you're saying that I'm an adult and should act like one then stop treating me like a child." That hurt Iruka and the blonde saw the pain flash across the man's face, he sighed. "I'll be fine, Hatake-san said that there is _supposed_ to be a demon not that there is, besides Neji and the others are going to be there with me and you're welcome to come along as well if you're worried okay?" Naruto smiled brightly and Iruka laughed softly in relief at the words the blonde had said in order to comfort him to show that he wasn't mad just a little irritated.

The older man walked to the van that had a covered trailer hitched to the back and turned towards the others. "Well what are you all standing around for lets go." Iruka said then got into the vehicle the others following. The drive to the outskirts of town where the Uchiha Mansion lay was a good hour drive. From the dusty road they traveled with old gnarled trees lining it, up on a hill far in the distance, they could see the mansion and even from that far away the place looked huge. Naruto, always one never to be patient had fallen asleep after asking 'are we there yet' through more than half the ride.

Neji, a long haired brunette with lavender eyes, turned onto the drive that would lead up to the mansion. The drive up itself was long and twisted it took them about half an hour before pulling up in front of the Uchiha Mansion. What seemed huge far away was enormous up close and personal. They all stepped out of the van to stretch their sore muscles, though the blonde was still asleep in the back. Iruka told the others to unload the equipment and take it up to the door before he woke Naruto up, none of them allowed the blonde to move the equipment so they had to do it before Naruto was awake to whine about why he couldn't help.

As the others were taking the stuff up to the mansion with Iruka knocking on the door, with a sliver haired man answering, the blonde shifted in his sleep tuning over onto his side. Naruto bolted straight up eyes wide and panicked as he heard piercing screams and painful wails. He started to hyperventilate as he stumbled to get out of the van. Upon reaching the door he lost his balance and fell from the van to the ground but wasted no time as he scrambled to his feet searching franticly for the cries. There were too many coming from all directions and it was starting to hurt his head so in a futile attempt to block the noise he covered his ears and shut his eyes.

The screams were too much it sent painful shocks throughout his body and he screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. The blonde couldn't hear the concerned voices of his friends shouting at him over the painful noise in his head. He felt someone reach out for him but the aura wasn't familiar, snapping his eyes open his head whipped in the direction of the presence. Naruto saw a figure standing in one of the windows on the third floor of the mansion his blue eyes meet red then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and darkness overtook him.

The red-head caught the blonde before he fell, he had been the closest to the blonde when he stumbled out of the van and started to scream. When the others made it over to him he looked up in the direction that Naruto stared at before he fainted but saw nothing. As he looked away and up at Iruka that was kneeling down to get a better look at the blond he swiftly cut his light aqua colored eyes back to the window only to catch a slight shift of the curtains. "Gaara, could you carry him inside please." The brunette asked and the red-head, Gaara, nodded and stood with Naruto in his arms.

When they reached the porch a silver haired man whose hair defied gravity was standing there in the doorway, he had a mask covering his lower face and bandana was tilted to cover his left eye. The man glanced at the blonde then stepped aside to let them in. "Ah, you can lay your friend down on the couch in here till he wakes." The silver haired man said as he lead them into the grand living room. After laying Naruto down Gaara walked out to grab the last of the equipment while Iruka knelt down beside the blonde, worry written all over his face.

The silver haired man cleared his throat and Iruka looked up to see the man set down a tray with cups and a pot of tea then motioned for the brunette to sit on the other couch. Iruka stood and went over to the couch opposite of the one where the blonde lay. "Thank you Hatake-san." He said as the man handed him a cup after filling it.

The silver haired male smiled beneath his mask his one visible eye crinkling the only indication to others that the man was in fact smiling. "Please, call me Kakashi, Umino-san."

The brunette smiled a soft smile. "Thank you Kakashi-san, you may call me Iruka." Kakashi was about to say something when he was interrupted by the others of the group coming into the living room, of course only Kiba, Ino, and Sakura stepped into the room. Iruka looked over and gasped. "Oh my, you are all wet." The silver haired man frowned a bit at seeing the water drip off of them and onto the plush white carpet as well as seeing small amounts of mud on their shoes. The brunette stood quickly and shooed the small group back into the hall where there were hard wood floors. "I can't believe you would walk in with mud on your shoes into someone else's house and on carpet at that." Iruka scolded them and looked at the other three who stood by the door also drenched.

Neji closed the door, he had been staring at the sky that was pouring rain down from the heavens, and looked at Iruka. "The storm is only going to get worse." He then narrowed his pale eyes in thought. "The skies were clear and there was nothing to indicate that we where to expect rain." The long haired brunette said aloud to himself the others not paying attention to his words as Iruka ranted on about respect. Though there were two who did hear Neji's comment. Gaara cut his eyes over at the long haired brunette silently agreeing and Kakashi heard but was too busy watching Iruka chide the three young adults as if they were children, it amused the silver haired man to see the brunette man act all mother hen-ish to them.

"Well let me get you some towels then I'll show you to the hot springs so that you kids won't catch cold." Kakashi said as he walked off further into the house. The small group took off their shoes and stuck them outside by the door the rain only reached part of the covered porch so they didn't have to worry about their shoes becoming soaked.

"I do not have a pleasant feeling in this place there is definitely an ominous energy circulating within the air of this mansion, but there is also something wrong with the property I was able to pick up strange energy waves as we turned off the main road." Neji mumbled keeping his voice low so that only those closest to him could hear which happened to be Gaara and Hinata. The long haired brunette shivered slightly as the cold wet clothes started to chill his bones.

"I haven't seen Naruto lose control like that in years, not since he was dared to go into that graveyard so whatever the hell is here is strong or there are an uncountable number of souls that reside here." The red-head spoke in a quiet voice and Neji nodded.

"M-maybe we s-should leave and come back l-later once we have more in-information on the back ground of the land a-and the mansion." Hinata said softly.

"We can't." The brunette replied as he looked out of the side window by the door and studied the soaked ground. "If we try to leave now we will get stuck halfway down with the way the rain is pouring. If it stops tonight we will be stuck here for three or four days at most but if it continues we could be stuck here for a week or so." Neji said thoughtfully.

"Sorry 'bout the wait and about the weather I forgot that the rain was coming. It'll die down in a few days so you are more than welcome to stay for however long you need." Kakashi said as he walked down the hall towards the small group with towels in one arm and his other scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Neji's eyes narrowed. _A few days? With that we will be here for weeks._ He thought as he watched the silver haired man hand the towels to everyone and mumbled a polite 'thank you' as he was handed one. "Alright," Kakashi said after everyone was dry enough that they wouldn't drip water on the floors and continued with. "If you would follow me I'll show you to the hot springs now so that you can all relax and get warm." He said cheerily as he clapped his hands together and turned on his heel leading the young adults to the springs while Iruka stayed behind to look after Naruto.

The older brunette sighed and brushed golden locks away from Naruto's face. "You are such a handful always making me worry about you. I swear you're going to be the death of me someday." Iruka chuckled lightly and sat down to finish his now lukewarm tea.

* * *

_I feel numb. It's dark there's nothing here, no sound, no warmth…no life._

_**Are you scared?**_

_W-who's there?!_

_**You need to leave this place brat.**_

_Who are you? Where am I?_

_**Leave before it's too late.**_

The blonde spun around but there was only darkness wherever he looked. His eyes widened as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder his wide blue eyes meet gold. The man smirked then tilted his head slightly to the side and the smirk stretched into wide grin showing two sharp canines, his long fiery red hair swept over his shoulder a few strains falling into his face making his image that much more frightening. The golden eyed man leaned in close to the blonde's ear one of his hands coming up to tangle within the golden locks while his other arm stayed securely wrapped around the younger man's waist.

_**Wake up.**_

Naruto bolted up on the cough eyes wide, his hands fisting in his blonde hair, breath coming in heavy pants as his body trembled. "Naruto, are you okay?!" A panicked Iruka asked, he was by the blonde's side in a matter of seconds. Naruto's head snapped up and in the direction of the brunette's voice. Iruka's breath hitched then swiftly he pulled the blonde's head to him burying Naruto's face in his chest just as Kakashi walked back into the room. "Naruto, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths…there you go, that's it…good." The older man gently whispered into the blonde's ear while running his hand in soothing circles on Naruto's back.

Kakashi blinked. "Ah, I'll get the kid something to drink." He said then walked to the kitchen to grab the blonde a glass of water. Upon returning he saw that Iruka was still holding the blonde to his chest soothing him as if he were a child that had awoken from a nightmare. "Here you go. I'm going to prepare dinner so I'll be just across the hall if you need me alright?" The silver haired man said and Iruka smiled up at him with a small 'thank you' then he turned and walked back out.

"Iruka." Naruto choked out his voice hoarse from the screaming he had done earlier. The brunette only hushed him softly and lifted the blonde's face up, he sighed then held the glass of water up for the young man to get a drink. With still trembling hands Naruto held the glass and gulped the water down. When he was done he spoke again. "There was someone there…in the darkness I don't know who…but he seemed familiar." The blonde grabbed his aching head and sighed shaking away the thoughts. "Iruk~a I'm star~ving." Naruto whined causing Iruka to roll his eyes and mumble something about 'brat's that have a short attention span'. The blonde pouted then laughed as he stood to follow the smells of food cooking in the kitchen with the older man right behind him.

* * *

In a dark room a pale raven sat in an oversized armchair with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his cheek resting on his hand. The man opened his crimson eyes and let them wander to the window with a scowl on his face. "Tch. An unwelcome guest."

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon, k? Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore, lemon eventually**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Naruto go sit down at the table or go in the living room!" Iruka yelled at the blonde who at the moment was hovering over his shoulder as the brunette was helping Kakashi prepare dinner. Seriously you'd think the blonde would be worried over what happened earlier. The silver haired man laughed as the blonde whined about starving to death.

"But Iruka I'm hungry is it almost done?" Naruto ducked as the irritated brunette spun around to whack him with a wooden spoon. Iruka blinked at missing the blonde and found said blonde on the other side of the kitchen sitting in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest and a small pout. The brunette rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and went back to work. Kakashi was about to make a comment when Naruto stood his eyes looking far away as he mumbled something. The blonde blinked and looked at the silver haired man as his eyes focused. "There's someone at the door."

Kakashi raised a brow and Iruka glanced back at the young blonde man then at the silver haired man. "You should go answer the door Kakashi-san." The brunette said then turned back to the food. Just then the doorbell ring and Kakashi stared at Naruto, the blonde stared right back then smirked.

"Are you going to get that or are you just going to stand there staring at me for the rest of the night?" The older man watched as the boy's smirk darkened a bit as well as his blue eyes turn a shade darker. Kakashi walked out of the kitchen without taking his eyes off of Naruto then proceeded towards the front door without a backwards glance.

"Naruto." The blonde glanced over at Iruka who had finished the food and was now setting the table. He caught the warning tone in the brunette's voice and shrugged it off as he headed back to the living room. Once Naruto was in the front room he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and listened to the voices at the front door.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm from the Konoha Police Force. I was on my way up when my car got stuck halfway and my radio doesn't seem to be working, nor my phone." A male spoke and Naruto swore he knew that voice from somewhere.

"Ah, yes sorry about that the rain usually knocks out any means of communication. You're welcome to stay though the rain won't stop for few days." Kakashi paused most likely to let the man in then continued. "May I ask, what business did you have coming all the way out here?" The blonde heard the door close and then some shuffling around.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about a few missing teenagers that were said to have visited your property for an assignment regarding a project for school."

"Missing? Hmm, I do remember giving a tour to about five teenagers. They had me sit down and go over the history of the Uchiha Mansion and all that with them. Ah! How rude of me let me get you a towel, I have other guests' as well and dinner should be done now. I'll be right back." Naruto heard Kakashi walk off then he rounded the doorway to see the man that sounded familiar to him. The man looked up his dark grey eyes meeting bright blue.

The brunette smirked. "Naruto." His smirk widened as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Idate." The blonde growled. God did he hate this guy, the man that stood before him was the biggest bully in school and made Naruto's life a living hell. And now he's a cop! The blonde smirked sinisterly causing Idate's to fall completely. "So your brother let you become a cop, eh? Tell me how many cases have you solved or is this your first time out in the field? Well it would only be natural of your brother not to trust you after all those drug deals you did in school. How long were you sitting behind the desk before they decided to let you wander without a leash?" Naruto's eyes were cold and taunting and his smirk widened as he saw the brunette's clinched fists shaking with pint up anger.

"Well Naruto-kun, that's not very nice now is it? You shouldn't rile people up it could come back and bite you in the ass later, ne?" The blonde spun around at Kakashi's voice and the silver haired man seemed to be smiling at him.

Naruto glared at the man and crossed his arms as he walked back to the kitchen. "Tch. Whatever."

* * *

The others had gotten out of the hot springs and put on some colored kimonos, that weren't fancy but nice looking, that Kakashi had laid out for them then went to the dining area to eat. Throughout dinner Idate was glaring daggers at the blonde while Sakura and Ino were bombarding Naruto with questions. "Are you sure you're okay Naruto? I mean you gave us all a scare and you looked like you were in pain." Ino said looking the blonde over with her pale blue eyes.

Naruto rolled his blue orbs and tsk'ed. "I'm fine Ino, it's just when I sleep and there are more than the normal amount of souls around during that time I tend to lose control for a split second. But…it's weird I haven't heard anything since I woke up on the couch." He mumbled the second part but Neji and Gaara who were sitting across from him caught what he said then glanced at each other. Both Ino and Sakura grabbed onto the blonde's waist and buried their heads into his chest, sobbing something like 'thank god you're okay' and 'don't ever scare me like that again'. Naruto tried to push them away so he could finish eating but they wouldn't let go. "Irukaaa." He whined, he just wanted to eat in peace!

Iruka chuckled. "Girls, let Naru eat it's already late and we still have to set up the cameras for the investigation." The girls pouted but gave Naruto one last bone crushing hug before letting him go.

"Why don't you just set your equipment up in the morning after breakfast and start the investigation tomorrow night since you will have plenty of time to do whatever you need to with the rain and all." Kakashi spoke up as he faced Iruka and Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean we have plenty of time and what about the rain it's not like a little rain can stop us from leaving." The blonde said as he stared at the silver haired man. "We'll get the investigation done tonight then leave we'll go over the findings and then come back to let you know. There's no reason for us to stay longer than that."

Kakashi smiled. "Ah, but Naruto-kun if you tried to leave now you would only get stuck in the mud. You did overhear mine and Idate-kun's conversation did you not?" Naruto gritted his teeth the old bastard was mocking him.

"N-Naruto-kun, maybe y-you should go and r-relax in the h-hot spring." Hinata said softly causing the blonde to calm down a bit.

"Tch. Fine." He said as he finished his meal and got up. The others had finished as well and Kakashi stood with a smile.

"Let me show you to your rooms then I'll take Naruto-kun to the hot springs." The silver haired man said then turned towards Idate. "After I drop Naruto-kun off at the springs I'll come and give you any information I can that will help with your investigation." Idate nodded and the group followed Kakashi upstairs to the rooms they would be staying in on the third floor.

* * *

"Well here we are and here's a kimono for when you're done. Enjoy!" Kakashi said as he handed the red kimono to Naruto then walked off to go speak with the brunette cop. The blonde raised a brow and looked at the kimono, it was nice looking but why couldn't it be orange? Naruto pouted then sighed, oh well at least it wasn't pink like Sakura's or bright lime green like poor Kiba had on.

He washed himself off before getting into the hot spring and sighed as the water seemed to wash his tension away. Naruto relaxed more sinking lower into the water and laid his head back on the side closing his eyes. It was peaceful and he about fell asleep when his body tensed all of a sudden and his eyes snapped open. With weary blue eyes he scanned the area but saw nothing so he sighed and decided it was time to get out. After getting out and donning the red kimono the blonde headed back to the room Kakashi had designated to him. It was pretty quiet so everyone was either asleep or trying to sleep. He yawned as he entered his room the only light coming from a small lamp by the bed. Speaking of the bed it was… "Holy shit! It's fucking _huge_!"

Naruto walked over and flopped down face first on the mattress and moaned it was so soft that it felt like he was lying on clouds, so to speak. He rolled over and sighed, his kimono slipping off of his left shoulder and parting at the bottom showing off his left thigh. The blonde just laid there staring up at the ceiling starting to doze when the light flickered off. Naruto's body tensed for a second time that night but he didn't move and his body tensed even more when he felt a cold hand run slowly up his exposed thigh. The blonde closed his eyes as that hand wondered higher and played with his hip, another hand came up and undid his kimono. He shivered slightly as both hands pushed his garment open revealing his bare body to the entity.

"Get your hands off me bastard." Naruto growled as he laid there not moving an inch, but the only reply was a low deep chuckle that sent a shiver up the blonde's spine. The hands were then placed on his hips and slowly glided upward trailing over his exposed nipples and up to his hair to entangle themselves in golden locks. Naruto was about to punch the bastard away when he felt hot breath hit his chest and a mouth started to suck on his right nipple. He gasped and then struggled to get free from whatever was holding him. "Get off teme!"

"Why would I do that when I've waited so long for you to show up, _Na-ru-to_?" The being purred in his ear and Naruto shivered at the husky tone. The man pressed his body fully against the blonde's and groaned. "Fuck, your life energy is just as succulent as your skin." He whispered against the tan neck then sucked on it causing Naruto stop all movement and let a low whine slip past the blonde's lips as he turned his head unconsciously giving the man above him more room to play. With a dark chuckle the man spoke into Naruto's ear. "I bet your soul will be divine."

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he blacked out and the man chuckled again. Well it was to be expected he was feeding off of the blonde's life energy so it _would_ weaken the boy. Though it took longer than any other person he fed from. "Must be due to his ability, that and his heritage." He stood up and gazed down at the blonde his red eyes scanning the tan body. "Such a beautiful body, I think I'll play with him for a while before I get him to free me. What a shame that I'll have to kill him after that though."

The raven sighed as he retied the kimono he then pulled the blankets back and laid the blonde correctly on the bed before covering him. He smirked and when the light flicked back on the raven was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Naruto woke up early but he didn't feel like getting up so he rolled over and snuggled under the blankets. He shot up and looked wildly around the room as he remembered what had happened last night. The blonde shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted to cry he had never been touched like that before even if he wasn't touched in _other_ places, now he felt…he didn't know how he felt and that just scared the hell out of him.

_**You need to leave this place brat.**_

_**Leave before it's too late.**_

Those words echoed in his head and Naruto thought that if the man from last night was the demon that was residing in this place and it said it had been waiting for him then maybe they should get the hell out of here before something awful happened. The blonde got up and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room and as he passed the mirror he paused doing a double take he saw that on his neck was a hickey. His eyes widened and the quickly jumped in the shower scrubbing his body practically raw before he got out. Naruto was scared as hell and he hoped he could talk the others into leaving, screw the investigation. He got dressed in record time and ran out of the room.

* * *

The raven smirked as the blonde left the room. "I won't let you run away, my little fox." The smirk stretched and a deep chuckle fell from the pale man's lips.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. Please Read & Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore, lemon eventually**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto ran like the devil was at his heels, he practically leapt down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the kitchen door. "Iruka! Iruka listen we have to leave!" The brunette looked up from his cup of coffee with a raised brow.

"Naruto, you're up early did you have another episode?" Iruka asked worry evident in his tone.

"Well…uh no. Not what you think but-"

"Ah, good morning I see that you made some coffee Iruka-san." Kakashi said as he walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. He grabbed a mug and poured himself some then walked to the table sitting down as he took a sip. "Mmm, and strong just how I like it. I do always need a pick me up so early in the morning. Ma, I should marry you Iruka-san. You're an excellent cook and you like your coffee strong just as I do and on top of that you're quite cute." The brunette blushed slightly at the complement but turned red as the 'I should marry you' sunk in, the blonde stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Iruka, I think we should lea-" Naruto was cut off yet again but this time but a hard jab to the ribs. He hissed at the pain that had shot threw him and grabbed his aching side.

"Move, freak." Was mumbled in the blonde's ear as he was pushed aside by none other than Idate. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at the man clinching his fists and drawing blood.

"Naruto." Iruka said with a firm voice as he watched the blonde's anger rise. Naruto directed the glare his way then tsked before he turned and stormed out of the kitchen without a word. The brunette sighed as he shook his head and Idate rolled his eyes then grabbed a cup of coffee before leaving the kitchen as well. "I'll start breakfast if that's alright with you, Kakashi-san." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he didn't have his bandana on but his silver hair fell over his left eye keeping it from view.

"Ah, no problem, Iruka-san go ahead. I don't like to cook that often anyway, though I do have to when I have guests. But if you don't mind the cooking then I will gladly let you do it." The silver haired man said and Iruka smiled at him then got to work. Kakashi smiled and watched the brunette as he bustled around the kitchen. The man was awfully cute, he was so much like…Kakashi shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and sighed. _That's all in the past._ He grinned beneath his mask when Iruka started humming and swaying his hips, probably too into cooking that he forgot where he was.

A few minutes passed and Iruka paused in swinging his hips and the silver haired man saw the brunette's ears turn red. _Ah, I guess he realized where is. What a shame I was enjoying the show._ Kakashi sighed inwardly and the brunette turned around face burning red with embarrassment. Iruka saw the amusement in the silver haired man's eye and his face turned redder as Kakashi chuckled. "Ma, Iruka-san you're very cute like that." Kakashi said as he stood and walked over to the brunette, he snickered to himself as he watched Iruka's eyes widen. "Here let me help." The silver haired man said as he leaned over the brunette and grabbed the spatula to flip the pancakes that were on the griddle. Iruka sighed inwardly with relief and continued to cook along side with Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto slammed the door shut then growled as he stormed over to the tall mirror in the corner of the room lifting his shirt. There already forming was an ugly bruise, that bastard had jabbed him in the ribs pretty hard. "Fucking asshole." The blonde looked at the mirror then blinked as he realized that he had gotten dressed in normal clothes, but they were not his. Did Kakashi put them in his room? And if so when had he done so?

He pulled at the high neck of the black shirt and frowned. Naruto hated high collars they always seemed to make him feel like he was being choked. He yanked the shirt up and over his head and threw it to the floor. The blonde fingered his bruised side and hissed again at the pain, he never heard the lock click on his door. He felt someone behind him and turned swiftly only to find no one there. Naruto turned back around his blue eyes landing on the hickey and he glared at it. That's right he never got to tell Iruka about what happened. The blonde glanced up from the hickey his eyes widening as he made eye contact with the tall man standing behind him.

The raven smirked as bright blue orbs meet with his deep onyx. Naruto made to turn around but was pushed into the mirror. "What the fuck?! Let me go!" The blonde shivered at the deep chuckle that ring in his ears. The raven licked Naruto's neck and smirked.

"I can't do that you see, I haven't been able to actually touch anyone in over five hundred years. You are the only one I can touch like this, I won't let you leave." The pale man voiced as he let his hands run over the blonde's tan torso. Naruto's muscles jumped under the cold hands that traced his body. His breath hitched when one of those hands slipped beneath the front of his pants.

"S-stop! Don't touch me!" The blonde struggled causing the raven to growled and bite down on his neck. "Ah! Y-you bastard!" Naruto was then thrown across the room landing sprawled out on the bed and the raven was over him in a flash.

The pale man looked at the bite and scowled. "Look at what you made me do, dobe." He growled as he watched blood run down the tan neck and onto the sheets below. "Tch, whatever it will heal soon anyway." The raven then leaned down licking the blood up causing Naruto to whimper as the pale raven sucked on the wound.

The blonde didn't struggle anymore, what was the point, he couldn't get away from this…this demon. "W-what…do you m-mean ah…that y-you can-nngah can't touch any ha ah…one?" Naruto asked through his heavy pants, he was starting to get hot and he didn't know why. The raven lifted his head from the blonde's neck and smirked down at him.

"You're the only one with enough energy that allows me to sustain a solid form in my current state." The pale man said as he leaned back down to suck on a dusty nipple. Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped as he arced up off the bed. The raven chuckled. "You're so sensitive."

"Bastard!" The blonde shouted as he started to struggle again causing the raven haired man to bite down on his sensitive flesh. "Gahh!!" Naruto bucked his hips up into the raven electing a small groan from the demon who ground down letting the blonde feel how hard he was. Naruto's eyes widened there was no way in hell he was going to get fucked by the pale raven. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs causing the window in the room, and perhaps the windows in the rooms next to his, to rattle. The raven stopped immediately and pulled away as if burned. Naruto shot up off the bed backing up against the wall next to the door. He glared at the pale demon but dropped the glare when he realized the raven was now transparent and looked ragged as he held some sort of amulet that hung around his neck. The demon's eyes were red now instead of onyx and with a weak glare the raven vanished.

Naruto stood there staring at the spot the pale man had vanished from and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone banging on the door and shouting. "Naruto!! Naruto, are you okay!? Open the door!!" The blonde took one last glance around the room before he unlocked the door that he guessed was locked by the raven haired demon. As soon as the door was unlocked Iruka barged through the door, he had come up to get those who were still asleep up so they could eat breakfast then heard the blonde scream at someone. The others that the brunette had not gotten the chance to wake them were now up and crowding at the doorway as well. "Naruto, are you alright?! What happened!" Iruka asked still panicked from Naruto's scream.

The blonde finally relaxed and slumped against the wall with a heavy sigh. Shakily he brought a hand up to run through his golden locks. "I'm fine now but Iruka we need to-" Naruto was cut off when the older man grabbed his chin turning his head to the side and the brunette gasped.

"N-Naruto…where…what…who did this?!" Iruka shouted his eyes boring into the blonde's blue eyes for answers.

"Dude, those look like fang marks what the hell bit you?!" Kiba shouted as well.

Naruto glared and pulled his chin away from the grasp. "Well, if someone would let me fucking finish my God damned sentences instead of fucking cutting me off every God fucking moment then I could fucking explain so that we can get the fuck out of this mother fucking God forsaken place!" The blonde was huffing by the end of his sentence feeling a bit better that he could finish saying something without being interrupted for once. He chuckled mentally at everyone's expressions, all were shocked but Gaara and Neji were able to hide their shock more so than the others. Naruto smirked. "Much better. Now as I was saying we need to get the fuc-"

"Ma, ma what is all the commotion about?" Kakashi asked popping up behind the group. Everyone was silent and the silver haired man swore he could hear a pin drop somewhere in the distance or was it a slight wind that breezed through carrying a tumbleweed? Wait tumbleweed? The man looked but saw nothing so he raised his brow his one visible eye widening as a suffocating aura swept through the room. Everyone took a step back as Naruto slowly raised his head to look at the silver haired man that had just interrupted him.

The blonde's eyes seemed to glow a vibrant blue and he narrowed them as he growled. "_**Naruto**_." Blue eyes snapped towards the person who called his name only to find none of his friends had said anything. The others looked at the blonde as said blonde stared at the empty air. Naruto blinked, the heavy aura around him dissipating then he looked back at everyone and his eyes rolled into his head as he fell to the ground.

Iruka gasped. "Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto woke up and blinked a few times then frowned. This was not the room he was staying in. He sat up and looked around, definitely not the room he was staying in, the blonde stiffened as he felt eyes on him and swiftly turned his head towards the corner of the room near the fireplace that was lit. There he saw a lean figure sitting in an oversized chair and met with gold eyes, it was the red-head from before. _So I'm not awake._ The blonde thought never taking his eyes off the man. The red-head smirked his golden eyes held amusement in them. _"Who are you?"_

The man stood and slowly walked over to Naruto who in turn backed away only to bump into the headboard. He flinched when the red-head stroked his cheek. _**"Stupid brat, I told you to leave."**_ The man said then sighed. _**"You look so much like him."**_ Naruto furrowed his brow but didn't ask. _**"My son. You look like him… though you are his reincarnation after all, as your father was the reincarnation of your mother. It pains me that I could not follow him to the afterlife."**_ The blonde watched as those gold orbs dimmed and he flinched again as the red-head wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"_W-what are you talking a-about?"_ Naruto asked when he found his voice. _"Who are you?"_ The man pulled back and stared into the blonde's blue eyes then smirked. The blonde was afraid yet his eyes held defiance and stubbornness.

"_**Heh, your friends are worried you should wake up now."**_ Before Naruto could say anything his eyes snapped open and he shot up on the bed that he had been put on. The blonde was glomped and he groaned as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Naruto!!"

"Naruto! Are you okay?!"

"We were so scared!"

"Baka! We told you not to scare us anymore!!"

Naruto groaned again as he tried to shake the two girls off of him. "Let go I can't breathe…" He wheezed. Ino and Sakura both let go of the blonde backing up slightly to give him some room to breathe. The others came into his room after hearing the girls ranting loudly. The blonde looked up and groaned for the third time, everyone was looking at him expectantly. Great now that they actually wanted to listen he sure as hell didn't want to explain, he was too damn tired.

* * *

The raven breathed heavily his chest rising and falling rapidly with his shaky breathes as he slumped against the wall in a dark room. His red eyes snapped towards the door as it opened and he eyed the silver haired man as he walked in. The man shut the door behind him the room once again falling into darkness. "Sasuke."

The raven growled and narrowed his red eyes. "Go away."

The sliver haired man walked over and crouched down in front of the raven and sighed. "Sasuke, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter! Now leave me alone, Kakashi." Sasuke growled again.

"The energy you gathered was taken from you." Kakashi stated as he looked the raven haired man over taking in his transparent appearance. "Sasuke, you underestimated him and now you have to either take your time to gather all that energy again or get him to release you soon. And I would prefer the latter I don't feel like disposing of anymore bodies." Sasuke glared but he soon turned the glare into a look of amusement and a smirk formed on his pale face.

The raven chuckled. "Kakashi, do you have feelings for that mortal?" The silver haired man stiffened and Sasuke laughed insanely. "Stupid Kakashi, love is far too overrated. Do you think that he could love you after he finds out what you are? And even if he did how long do you think it will last?" Kakashi looked away and the raven laughed again. "Go, get things ready I want to get this over with soon the new moon is in four days and everything needs to be prepared by then." Sasuke said and the silver haired man stood walking out of the room without another word.

* * *

There you go chapter 4 is finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway read and review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore, lemon eventually**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… but I will. Oh yes, I will because I will own the world!! Bwahahahahaha!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto had told everyone what had happened and of course Iruka was worried so he asked Neji if there was at all any way possible for them to leave. Of course the long haired brunette shook his head as he gazed out the window. "To be honest I believe that the weather has something to do with this demon's powers in order to keep us here. I will look around for a study or a library to see if I might find any information about this mansion." Neji said as he walked over to the door.

"Hinata, please go with him I don't want anyone wandering this place alone." Iruka said and the shy girl nodded as she hurried after her cousin. "Gaara, I want you and Kiba to start setting up the equipment." The red-head and the shaggy haired brunette nodded as they left. The older man looked at the two girls left in the room and sighed. "Girls, you can help with the equipment if you want I just want you to stay together at all times. No one goes anywhere alone if one has to go to the restroom then the other should wait out side for the other, understand? We will stay in groups from now on and as long as we are stuck here we will also share a room with someone else, okay?" He asked and Sakura and Ino nodded as they left to also help with setting up the cameras and DVR system.

Iruka then walked over to the blonde. "Naruto-"

"I'm fine Iruka, you don't have to worry about me, okay?" Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. The brunette crossed his arms and raised a brow as he shifted his weight onto one leg. The blonde glanced around and chuckled nervously. "I-I think I'll go help Neji." He said as he jumped up and ran out of the room, Iruka sighed and shook his head as he walked out to go help with the set up down stairs.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs in his basement, his face unreadable as he slowly walked towards the body that lay in the center. There was a circle of runes around the body and the raven stopped just outside of it, he raised his hand only to pull it back with a hiss. "Tch." He glared at the runes as well as the dagger that was plunged into the body's heart.

The body was a child around the age of fourteen with raven hair and pale skin. The child's eyes were wide open and unseeing, his once onyx orbs now a dull gray. _**The boy did nothing wrong, he doesn't deserve to die.**_ A whispered voice echoed off the walls. Sasuke growled his red eyes darting around the basement. "Shut up!"

_**I'm sorry.**_

"I said _SHUT UP_!!" The raven shouted. He pulled at his inky locks and glared at the image that appeared before him. "You ruined everything, you took it all away from me and you just say you're _sorry_!!" Sasuke tried to pick up something, anything to throw it at the man but his hands just fazed through everything.

_**Flashback**_

_A young raven teen sat in a tree by a small stream, he had just consumed a deer's life energy and was now tossing a small orb, that contained the animals soul, into the air and catching it again. At a loud bark of laughter he nearly fell from the tree he sat in, though he did drop the orb. He cursed beneath his breath as a young blonde burst into the opening looking around franticly before diving into some bushes. The raven watched as another blonde also burst into the clearing. This one was older than the first, perhaps the brother or father?_

"_Naruto! You'd best make haste and get your hide out here this instant young man!" The man shouted as he glanced around trying to find the younger boy. _Definitely the father_, the raven thought and almost gasped in horror when the older blonde nearly stepped on his prized orb as he walked around. He sighed when the man huffed and walked back the way he came. The raven haired teen relaxed slightly and looked over towards the bushes the younger boy had dived into earlier. Now he just had to wait for-_

"_Hi!" The raven lost his balance and fell from the tree hitting the hard ground with a pained grunt. When he opened his eyes he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the pure souls he has seen from time to time. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" The blonde ranted on and on._

"_Tch, dobe."_

"_I'm sor- EH?! What the hell did you call me?!!" The raven smirked as he saw those blue orbs glow with fire as the blonde glared at him._

"_I said, dobe." He repeated slowly purposely drawing out the insult, at those words the blonde leapt at him and they fought each other tooth and nail while rolling all around the small clearing._

_After awhile both boys lay there on their backs with chests heaving and heads turned towards each other with glares. Then the blonde giggled softly, his eyes shining with mirth as he sat up and grinned. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"_

_The raven narrowed his onyx eyes sitting up as well before looking away. "Hn." Naruto's eye twitched, he then crossed his arms and tuned away with a huff. If the raven wanted to be a bastard then so be it, his blue eyes caught something shining just a little ways in front of him. Out of curiosity the blonde crawled forward and picked up the shiny object._

"_So pretty…" Naruto breathed as he gazed at the small orb. Hearing the blonde's awed voice the raven turned to him just as the boy held the orb up to the light. Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped just as the raven haired teen snatched the orb away. Onyx eyes glared down at the blonde. "You're…a demon." The tan boy said as he stared up at the pale raven._

"_So what of it _human_?" The raven haired demon spat and Naruto shook his head._

"_I…can we be friends?" The blonde asked almost shyly with a light tint to his cheeks._

_A thin inky brow raised at the question and snorted. "Why would I be friends with a human? That's absurd." The raven sneered. Naruto blinked then opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking down at his lap. The pale boy turned on his heel and left the blonde sitting alone in the small clearing._

* * *

_Months passed by and the raven had been watching Naruto from afar making sure to keep out of sight. He felt guilt wash over him when he found out the boy had no friends and seemed to be shunned by the people in the small village, yet he continued to smile brightly. The pale boy had been confused when the blonde had called the older blonde from before mom. Then he nearly died of laughter as he watched the older man chase Naruto around with a blush dusting his cheeks as he shouted at the younger blonde to stop and he would only hurt him a little._

_He sighed as he lay in a tree that had more cover to it than the one from last time. The raven watched the stream flow steadily through half lidded eyes. Thoughts danced about his mind as he wondered why the blonde hadn't squealed about finding a demon so close to the village. He became alert when he heard a stone skip across the water, his onyx eyes landing on the blonde that had consumed his thoughts over the last few months._

_Naruto sighed as he squatted beside the stream near a part that was calm compared to the flowing waters farther out. Letting his fingers dip into the cool water the blonde stared at his reflection then splashed it away before standing. He took off his loose fitting shirt and tossed it aside before dropping his breeches and stepping out of them. No shoes, he didn't like to wear them. Naruto walked out into the water, shivering slightly, 'til it was up to his waist before dipping under._

_The raven leaned forward his hand braced on another branch as he watched the blonde strip before his eyes. Biting his lip he barely stopped a moan from escaping his mouth as his dark eyes racked over the perfectly tanned body. When Naruto ducked under the water then came back up the raven leaned over a tad more and nearly drooled at the sight of the wet blonde. God he was so hard right now. Shifting, to help his problem, caused him to lose his balance and with a yelp the raven landed in the cool stream a small ways away from Naruto._

_The blonde stumbled backwards with a squeak as he tripped over his own feet and fell causing another loud splash. The pale raven surfaced and as quickly as he could got out of the water. He sat on the ground his back to the stream as Naruto came up sputtering and got out as well. Looking down the raven frowned at his wet, shaking form. Well, at least his problem was gone. The blonde looked over to see a very wet raven and burst out laughing._

"_Y-you look like a d-drowned cat!! Hahahaha!!" The pale boy snapped his head in Naruto's direction and glared._

"_Sh-shut up do-dobe!" A blonde brow rose as he stared at the trembling boy._

"_The water's not that cold, _teme_." Onyx eyes glared harder then the raven smirked._

"_Oh, then are you just that small?" Naruto frowned and looked down before blushing like a mad man and quickly grabbed up his clothes hiding himself from the pale boy._

"_Bastard!" The raven 'hn-ed' and turned away allowing the blonde to dress himself. After donning his clothes Naruto walked over to the pale teen and sat down in front of him. "Why have you been watching me?" He asked causing the raven's eyes to widen slightly. "And don't say you haven't been 'cause I know that you have." Onyx orbs looked away and the boy remained silent. "I'm a hunter you know, well still in training anyway, so I'm good at sensing others."_

_The pale raven jumped up and nearly bolted, great he allowed himself to be seen by a hunter! "Wait! Please don't go!" The blonde pleaded as he grabbed the pale teen's wet shirt. "I-I won't try to hurt you I promise! I don't want to fight, I don't!" Inky brows knitted together, wasn't _he_ the one that was supposed to say that and not the other way around?_

"_Dobe." He sighed as he relaxed._

"_Eh?! Teme! Stop calling me that! I have a name, use it!" The raven smirked. _Smug bastard_, Naruto thought. "So…uh what's your name?" The blonde asked then blushed when he realized he was still holding onto the pale boy's shirt._

_The smirk widened as he leaned forward, enjoying the sight as the blush on the tan cheeks deepened. He leaned over more so that he was talking into Naruto's ear. "_Sasuke._" The raven purred causing the blonde's breath to hitch and his body to shiver. He pulled back and chuckled. "See you around, dobe." Sasuke said before vanished in a blink of an eye._

_Naruto blinked twice then his eye twitched. "TEME!! I told you not to call me that!!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke sat against the wall, knees up and arms hanging over them as his head was bowed raven locks covering his pale face. It had been nearly two days since he had come down to the basement while the blonde and his friends went about recording and what ever else it is that they do. The raven haired demon looked up slowly as a shadow loomed over him. "What do you want Kakashi?"

The silver haired man lazily leaned against the wall next to Sasuke and stared at the raven's body in the center of the room. "Did you want me to release all of them at once? Or-"

"How many of them did you find?" Sasuke cut him off.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "Ah, about seven. They were hidden in random places, hard to find…" He said as he held up a small orb and inspecting it. Sasuke grunted in reply as he stared at the orb that held several souls.

"Smash it." The silver haired man blinked then glanced down at the raven. "Smash it now, release the others on the new moon. At least it will keep the humans occupied until I make my move." Sasuke said as he waved his hand dismissively. Kakashi looked back at the orb and with a sigh he let it fall to the ground. It shattered on impact and several crying spirits emerged, going up and out of the basement and into the mansion. They wouldn't be able to leave the house though, so they would wind up wandering aimlessly around the large mansion.

"You should keep an eye on that cop, Kakashi. It seems he likes to snoop too much." The raven said before he faded out just as the basement door opened. Kakashi quickly made his way over to the stairwell before the brunette could make his way down.

"Ah, officer Idate do you need something?" Idate raised a brow and glanced down behind the silver haired man before looking back at said man.

"No, sorry I just seemed to have gotten lost is all." The brunette said and Kakashi caught a glimpse of suspicion cross the man's face before it was gone.

The silver haired man smiled beneath his mask. "Ma, I was just making sure that the furnace didn't go out. We wouldn't want the place getting could now would we, especially with the rainy weather outside and all." He said and Idate frowned slightly before he grunted in agreement. They both went to the kitchen where Iruka was almost finished with lunch.

* * *

Naruto walked around the large library looking for anything that could help with the investigation. He had been relieved when that bastard hadn't shown up again, though the mansion was so eerily quiet it unnerved him. Neji and Hinata were off in some other part of the library, they had searched over the past two days for anything that might mention the demon but they had come up with nothing.

The blonde stopped and glanced back at the shelf he had just passed, furrowing his brow he pulled out what seemed to be a diary of some sort. He blinked and opened it only to drop the book to the floor as a familiar tingle ran up his spin.

* * *

Oh look! It's the end of the chapter. *snickers* Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Thanks! Until next time, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay but so many things have been happening all at once. *sighs* To bad I wasn't rich, then I wouldn't have to worry about money or stupid, bitchy people. I swear I'm gonna go crazy one of these days.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore, lemon eventually**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… T.T**

* * *

Chapter 6

Eyes clenched shut and his arms wrapped around himself, Naruto dropped to his knees as he lost himself to the past of the person who owned the diary. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced around, he was still in the library. The blonde blinked, was this the past or the present? He didn't know, so he stood and began walking but before he made it to the end of the aisle he paused as he heard voices.

"Fugaku, I will not ask again that you keep your followers away from my village."

"_Your_ village? Kyuubi, have you forgotten that you are also a demon? Why are you so bent on protecting that worthless little human village?"

Naruto crept to the end and peeked around the corner, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the red-head that he had met on two occasions before hand. The red headed man growled and his golden eyes narrowed. "That is none of your business." He hissed. The raven haired man also narrowed his eyes.

"If you have no reason to which you wish to discuss then why should I abide your request?" Kyuubi clenched his hands into fists and the aura that surrounded him would have any man falling to there knees but not the man, or should we say demon, before him. Fugaku sneered. "Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with one of those pathetic humans. Or is it that you have had a filthy _half-breed_ with one of them already?" Kyuubi snapped and grabbed the raven haired man by the front of his shirt with a snarl.

"Father…?" The two men snapped there heads in the direction of the doorway, as well as Naruto. A small raven haired boy around the age of six stood there with a worried expression. The red-head let Fugaku go and said man sent a glare to his son.

"Sasuke, I have told you countless times not to disturb me while I work or while I am with a guest. Go to your room, you will have no supper tonight and tomorrow you will study without breaks." The boy flinched at the hard tone and looked down at the floor.

"S-sorry father…I-Itachi ni-san i-is home…mother asked me t-to come and tell you." Fugaku's hard glare softened slightly at the mention of his other son then grunted and sent Sasuke to his room.

* * *

The scenery changed and the next thing Naruto knew he was standing in a forest. It was dark, but a full moon lit the surrounding area. He blinked a few times and looked around. At the sound of soft giggles the blonde turned and headed towards the direction of the soft noise. Naruto reached a small clearing and paused as he saw the raven haired demon that had molested him in his room, only the raven was younger, around twelve or so.

The raven haired boy was on the ground with someone else, Naruto could tell that the two were making out if the soft groans and wet smacking sounds were anything to go by. "Mmn Sasuke…" Sasuke ground his hips into the body beneath him with a groan.

"You taste…" Kiss. "…so good…" Smooch. "…I love you…" Moan.

"Aah…I-I love you…Sa-suke…"

* * *

Naruto blinked and he was back in the library, he was blushing like mad and nearly had a heart attack when a hand touched his shoulder. "Are you alright, Naruto?" Neji asked, the blonde sighed and nodded his head.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a trip down memory lane I suppose." He chuckled when the brunette looked at him weird. "Not my memory, I think…I think it was the demon's memory. I was thrown into the past when I touched that diary." Naruto said as he pointed to the small book that lay on the floor. Neji leaned down and picked it up flipping through the pages.

"Hmm, well this is…intriguing." The blonde perked up and tried to looked at the page over the brunette's shoulder only for the pale brunette to snap the diary shut. Naruto pouted as Neji smirked.

"Tch, bastard." The blonde man said before he left to go find Hinata. Neji glanced at the small book in his hand then placed it back on the shelf with a small frown before he walked off to join Naruto and his cousin.

* * *

Blue eyes slowly closed as he sat on the couch after dinner, the others where sitting around going over footage from the night before. With a loud yawn Naruto stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Iruka asked as he looked over at the blonde.

"Uh, to take a nap?" He asked while scratching the back of his head causing Iruka's eye to twitch.

"Take a nap down here, I've told you before to not go anywhere without someone else."

"B-but Iruka…" Naruto whined. "I want to be by myself! What if I wanted to jack off, would you make me do it in front of everyone?" The brunette turned red and sputtered while Ino and Sakura made faces and Hinata also turned a lovely shade of red, Kiba was laughing his ass off as Neji and Gaara stared at the blonde as to say he was an idiot.

"Ma, Naruto-kun, I'm sure you would put on a good show and all but please do restrain yourself from doing so in front of the ladies." Kakashi said as he walked into the living room. Naruto's eye twitched as he growled low in his throat.

"I didn't say I was going to do it in front of anyone you old pervert!" The blonde shouted then stormed up the stairs without a backwards glance ignoring Iruka's shout of using the buddy system. Grumbling all the way to his room he stopped when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Slowly turning around, Naruto came face to face with a young girl. She looked to be in her early teen years and had red hair and eyes, she had glasses and was wearing what seemed to be a violet sleeping gown, the blonde blinked. "Uh, hi…"

The girl narrowed her eyes. _"Don't 'hi' me! Where the hell am I?! I tried to get out but I can't, what the hell is going on?!"_

"Uh…you do know you're dead right?" Naruto asked and the red-head's glare dropped, her face contorting into a look of horror.

"_You're lying!! There's no way I'm dead, I can't be!! How can I be dead if I'm standing here talking to you?!"_ She shouted. The blonde man just sighed.

"Look, uh…whoever you are, you're dead it's as simple as that. If you need to know so bad then to answer your question I can speak to the dead, ok?"

"_Eh!! Really?! You can? Well that's just creepy."_ Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"You call me creepy yet you're a ghost, so I think you fall under the same category, _doll_." He snapped causing the red-headed girl to glare.

"_Don't call me 'doll' you bastard!! Who the hell do you think you are!?"_ She shouted and Naruto rolled his blue eyes and walked into his room slamming his door. _"Hey! I'm still talking you bastard! Come back and face me like a man!!"_

"Leave me alone, I'm in no mood for a petty argument at the moment so go back to wherever it is you came from. Or better yet why don't you go to the damn light." The blonde growled out as he flopped down on the bed. The girl narrowed her eyes at the closed door, well if she is a ghost as the man said then she would phase through the door, right? She put her hand up to the door watching her fingers go through the door then pulled her hand back to her chest.

With a determined look on her face she stepped forward only to stop, her head snapping to the side and eyes widening. There standing, leaning against the wall was a dark haired male with onyx eyes glaring at her. "Be gone, _wench_." And with a wave of his hand the red-head vanished with a gasp. The raven walked to the door and without a second thought phased through it then walked over to the bed.

Naruto was lying with his face in the pillow and he groaned at the presence in the room. "Go away and leave me alone." He mumbled into the pillow. The raven smirked and leaned over the blonde, his eyes lowering to Naruto's jean clad ass. He glanced at his hand and smirked, well at least he was able to gather some energy. The raven haired demon slipped a hand between the blonde's legs causing a gasp to come from Naruto's lips. He cupped the blonde and gave a small squeeze, before Naruto could shout the raven put his other hand over the blonde man's mouth as said man raised his head.

"Shh, dobe, let me feed off your energy so that I can gather my strength back…or would you rather me feed from one of your friends?" Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head, the raven smirked. "Good choice." The blonde mumbled something and the demon raised an eyebrow. Slowly he removed his hand and asked. "What was that?"

"I said, I know your name, bastard." The raven paused for a moment then scoffed. "You don't believe me do you? Well I do…" Naruto looked over his shoulder at the man and smirked. "_Sasuke_." Onyx eyes widened slightly before they narrowed. "I saw you with your lover…you were being so gentle and yet now you seem full of rage." Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and glared. Naruto turned over then sat up looking the demon in the eye. "Was he killed? Is that why you are so angry? You know, you may be a demon but you have limited powers and you have ghostly attributes as if you yourself are dead."

"Who cares if he was killed, he got what he deserved after he betrayed me and my clan!" The raven snarled, his eyes turning red and causing Naruto to flinch slightly. Sasuke scoffed and glared even harder. "You humans are all the same, you all fear the unknown and in your panicked states you are all uncaring of others. Disgusting wastes of flesh is all you pathetic humans are."

"That's not true!"

"Is that so?" The raven asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it is, bastard. Even if there are some people who don't give a rat's ass about anyone but themselves there are those who care, who want to help others the best they can. Sure this world has gone to hell but as long as there are still a few kind, caring people out there ready to help out then there is still hope." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto glared. "I don't believe that your lover betrayed you." Blue eyes softened as he whispered the last part.

Red eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know nothing, so keep your mouth shut."

"From what I saw you two loved each other, if he loved you then there is no way he would betray you."

Sasuke snarled as he grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt but before he could say anything the two found themselves elsewhere. It had even snuck up on Naruto, he hadn't felt it coming. It was early morning the sun barely coming up over the treetops. The raven released the blonde and looked around, what the hell just happened? A soft sigh and a groan made both of there heads turn towards a small barn.

Curious Naruto waltzed over as Sasuke stood frozen as he stared at the barn, it couldn't be…could it? The raven followed the blue eyed man, as they entered both rounded a small stack of hay. Frozen to the spot as the both watched what was taking place.

A young Sasuke was completely naked with a golden tanned blonde riding him. The young raven licked his lips as his lust clouded onyx eyes watched the tan boy bouncing on his dick. "Fuck…that's right, baby, ride my cock real good."

"Mmn, d-don't call me 'b-baby' _teme_." The blonde growled and picked up his speed. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his lover's hips, stilling him. "Bastard!"

The raven chuckled as the blonde tried to rock against him. "What's wrong, _baby_, you don't like me calling you that?" At the warning growl Sasuke smirked even wider. "That's it love, get angry. You put off much more energy that way and it's so addicting. I love it when you ride me like a bitch in heat." He pulled the blonde down and kissed his lips gently. "Come on, ride me so that I can fill you with my cum, _Naruto."_

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched and he looked into the eyes of the demon that was holding the front of his shirt as the memory faded away. Sasuke let go and backed away from the blonde, he looked around the room before his now onyx eyes met with shocked, confused blue. "Th-that was…_me_?" Naruto squeaked, his face turning red and the raven glared. "N-no, that wasn't me…I mean it _was_ but…a past life maybe." The blonde rambled on to himself then snapped his head back towards Sasuke. "Wait! You mean you and I were lovers in my past life!? Is that why you were _molesting_ me?!!"

Before Naruto could ask anymore the raven vanished and there was a knock on the door. Blinking the blonde glanced over as Neji walked in, he raised an eyebrow as the brunette closed the door and walked over to sit in the chair beside the bed. "Uh, Neji is there something you wanted?"

The brunette sighed and leaned back closing his pale eyes. "Naruto, this mansion…this mansion belonged to a demon clan. I don't know much more about them other than they were all slaughtered, by demon hunters I presume. Actually, there was an old tale that was passed down from generation to generation in the Hyuga clan." Neji said this caused Naruto to perk up and lean forward.

"Tell me."

* * *

Chapter 6 is done, finally. *sighs* Please read and review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Idate it's just I had to make it to where the others were to busy to notice him.**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore and/or death, lemons that pop up at random times?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… *turns back to viewers with a huff***

* * *

Chapter 7

Idate glanced around before he slipped into the basement, the others were in the grand living room and the house's keeper was nowhere around. He made his way down the stairs quietly and once he reached the bottom he frowned at the body laying in the center of the room. Slowly he walked over to it, seeing that it was a young boy and that he was laid out in some weird runes. What the hell was going on? Was this some type of cult thing going on, is that why those kids from before disappeared?

"Shit, I need to get everyone out of here." Idate said and turned only to come face to face with a pissed off raven. The brunette's eyes widened and he glanced behind him at the boy on the floor before snapping his head back to the man in front of him. What the hell was going on? He reached for his gun only not to find it at his side. Idate cursed inwardly and barely dodged a swipe from the raven. He flinched at the sharp pain on his cheek an brought his hand up, pulling it back to find blood. The brunette snapped his eyes up at the pale man in front of him who had a sinister smirk.

The raven haired man licked the blood from his claws and his onyx eyes turned red, but before Idate could make a noise he was slammed against the wall, the raven's hand covering his mouth. The pale man brought back his other hand and phased it through the brunette's chest. "Such a nosey cop." He said as he squeezed Idate's heart causing the cop to wince in pain. The brunette felt his energy leaving his body, he was growing weaker and weaker by the second. With a curl of his lip, the raven said. "I suppose your soul would do for now, even though it is tainted disgustingly so."

* * *

Neji got comfortable then began. "Well, the Hyuga clan was one of the most powerful clans to perform exorcisms, most of the time they worked alone but from time to time they would work along side demon hunters or train with them." Naruto blinked, why was he just now hearing about this? The brunette saw what the blonde man was thinking so he decided to elaborate. "You never asked." He said with a smirk causing Naruto's eye to twitch. "Besides there is something you don't know about yourself as well." Blue eyes stared blankly into lavender ones, oh he knew something Neji doesn't know but like hell he'll tell him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" The blonde asked boredly.

The brunette sat forward. "That you come from a long line of demon hunters, it is in the Uzumaki blood, and perhaps that is one of the reasons why you are able to see spirits and the like." Naruto stared at Neji with confused eyes. "The Uzumaki clan has always been demon hunters and around the time of the Uchiha massacre only the Hyugas' knew about one of the most powerful demons, aside from the demons themselves, residing with one of the hunters."

"Kyuubi…" At this the Hyuga blinked and furrowed his brows.

"Ah, yes…where did you hear that name?" Naruto glanced away briefly then shrugged his shoulders.

"He was the one who warned me about staying here, and his name…I heard the other demon say his name in the memory I had been thrown into." The blonde paused then continued. "That Fugaku guy was talking about Kyuubi falling in love with a human, or having a kid or something. They were also arguing over a village."

Neji nodded his head. "Yes, if I am not mistaken, Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha clan and he was correct with his information about Kyuubi having a human lover and a child."

* * *

_**1503**_

A young blonde teen was outside staring up at the clear sky when a tall man and a boy around his age walked up towards the house. Naruto blinked his big blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. The boy walking froze, his lavender eyes staring straight at the blonde. He then looked at the man next to him. "Father, that boy is a demon." Naruto looked away from the two and began watching a couple of birds chasing each other.

"No, he is only half-demon, Neji." The man said and the blonde ignored them as he continued to watch the birds. The long haired brunette, known as Neji, looked back over to the boy when an older blonde man came out of the house.

"Naruto- Oh, Hyuga-san, what are you doing here? I didn't have word that you were coming."

"Uzumaki-san." Hyuga said then glanced down at his son who was still staring at the young blonde. Uzumaki followed the line of sight then looked back at the man before him. Lavender eyes stared back. "Your son, I presume." The blonde man nodded but before either could speak a red-head waltzed out of the small house, he's gold eyes scanning over the two strangers. He wrapped his arms around his lover and narrowed his eyes.

"Hyuga, what are you doing here?" He growled out, Neji snapped his eyes away from the blonde and looked up at the red haired demon. The brunette spoke up before his father could.

"Father has brought me here to study under Uzumaki-san for a short time." Gold eyes turned towards the boy and a brow rose.

"And what exactly are you wanting to learn, brat?"

"I have yet to perform my exorcism skills on a demon, so I will be with Uzumaki-san until I am able to complete the last part of my training." Neji said, his voice unwavering as he looked the demon in the eye. A wide grin stretched across a lightly tanned face and pearly white fangs glinted in the sunlight.

"Well, at least you have balls." The red-head was jabbed in the ribs by a glaring blonde.

"_Kyuubi_." Uzumaki hissed beneath his breath and the red-head grumbled while rubbing his sore ribs. Naruto glanced over towards his parents then to the sky then with one more look at his folks, seeing that no one was paying attention, he got up and left making his way into the woods. Neji saw him leave but said nothing as the adults began speaking to one another.

* * *

After staying within the Uzumaki household for five months Neji and Naruto became close friends. He saw how the blonde was rejected by his own village, he watched as the other kids would throw things at Naruto and yet the half-demon would ignore them. The brunette would see the blonde sneak off in the late evenings and when he came back it was as if he was on cloud nine. So one day Neji decided to follow Naruto to see what the blonde was hiding or who he was seeing.

Naruto stood by the stream, he had been standing there for half an hour. Nothing. The brunette was about to step out when he stopped as another presence appeared. The blonde was shoved harshly against the nearby tree by a pale raven, Neji nearly jumped out to help but froze when the raven haired demon smashed his lips to the blonde's own plump ones. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale boy's neck and moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around the raven's waist.

Breaking the kiss, the raven bit into the blonde's tan neck causing blue eyes to widen before shutting tightly. "Ah…that hurts…nah ha…d-did something happen…?" His lover pulled back and licked the wound he had inflicted then kissed it softly.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Father wants me to get married when I turn sixteen, he already has someone picked out from a neighboring clan." The raven haired demon whispered then glared at the tree behind the blonde, his blonde. If his father found out about them surely he would never see Naruto again, for he would be locked away till Fugaku forced him into the marriage. The raven saw how his lover looked away sadly and he made the blonde looked at him again. "Don't worry, Naruto, I will never leave you but until I come of age we have to keep us a secret. Otherwise we will never see each other again, understand?" He asked, blonde locks swayed as Naruto nodded his head. "Good." And with that the two kissed and held one another as if they would soon be torn apart from one another.

* * *

Naruto had stayed out late and snuck back into his house through the window, just as he was heading towards his bed a candle flickered on. Neji was sitting in the chair by the door staring at the blonde with a blank face, Naruto sighed. "You know, Neji, that if you follow someone you should hide your presence more." The brunette continued to stare and the half-demon flopped down on his bed. "Please don't tell anyone, I love him and I don't want to lose him."

At this Neji blinked. "I didn't say I was going to tell anyone, that is your own business. But you have not told your fathers' about demons being near by."

Naruto huffed. "I am sure that they already know, one is a demon and the other a hunter, they are not stupid. As long as the others stay out of this village they are not causing any harm."

"Demons can not be trusted." After the words left Neji's mouth the blonde jumped up with a growl, his blue eyes glowing in the dim light as he stalked towards the brunette.

"I am half-demon and my father is a demon. Are you saying that neither of us can be trusted! You have lived with us for nearly half a year and yet you can not grasp the concept of a demon being good or trustworthy?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the front of Neji's night shirt. "Isn't there already enough distrust and hate in this world? It's people like you that keep wars going for years with no end just to satisfy your hatred for those who are different!"

At this point Kyuubi and Minato were both at their son's door, they had been awakened to the shouting. Naruto's demon half was starting to show, his nails became claws and his barely noticeable fangs elongated. The blonde's face became more feral and his blue eyes tinged with specks of red. "_**Naruto**_!" The red-head growled out causing the boy to drop Neji to the floor. Minato was now by the brunette's side checking for any injuries, seeing none he sent Neji to his room.

Naruto slumped down to the floor, he was shocked and upset. What had just happened? He had never been so angry before and that scared him, he could feel the bloodlust coming off himself that he had felt coming off other demon's before. He looked up at his father who was standing over him, studying him with calculating golden eyes. Naruto let out a whimper and was instantly wrapped up in strong arms. "There, there little one. It was bound to happen one day, no one can just not get angry." Kyuubi said as he ran his clawed fingers through his son's golden locks trying his best to calm the boy down.

* * *

After things cooled down the two boys didn't seem to get along as well as they had and several months passed. Neji had awakened in the middle of the night and as he traveled to the outhouse he noticed that the blonde wasn't in his room. Normally Naruto would be back by then but the brunette shrugged it off and went about his business then went back to bed. When he woke up later and got up for breakfast he noticed that Naruto still wasn't home, at this he started to worry.

Minato was fixing breakfast as Kyuubi was sitting at the table when Neji walked in, the older blonde looked up with a smile. "Good morning, Neji. Could you get Naruto up, please?" He asked.

"Naruto isn't in his room." The brunette said with a bit of worry lacing his words. Kyuubi's head snapped up at the information and the tone.

"What do you mean he is not in his room?"

Neji hesitated not really wanting the young blonde to get into trouble but answered as golden eyes narrowed. "He normally sneaks out, when I woke up earlier he hadn't come back yet and I figured he would be back before morning."

The red-head stood up. "Where does he go?" Kyuubi demanded.

"Down by the stream in a small clearing just outside of the village." With those words leaving Neji's mouth the red-headed demon rushed out of the house.

* * *

_**Present time**_

Naruto stared at the brunette sitting before him. "Wait, so you're telling me that your past life and mine knew each other?" Neji raised a brow then smirked.

"I never side it was my past life, Naruto. For all we know it could just be our great ancestors and later through the generations we were given the same names as those from our past in order to complete what they started." He said causing the blonde's eye to twitch.

"That would be considered the same damn thing as past life mumbo-jumbo you bastard, stop trying to trick me you ass." He growled out the last part. "Anyway so what happened after that?" Naruto asked and his brunette friend looked away with sad eyes.

"Kyuubi-san found Naruto dead in the clearing, he had been ripped open and whoever did it would have gotten away if Naruto had not grabbed and held onto a piece of his attacker. This of course caused Kyuubi-san to go berserk." The blonde gasped as he stared wide-eyed at Neji.

"H-he was killed? Who-who was it, who killed him?" Naruto asked as he felt his chest tighten, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself.

"It was one of the Uchihas', that is the reason why they had been slaughtered like animals. Though no one knows for sure if it was Fugaku, his eldest son Itachi, or if it was Naruto's lover…"

"It wasn't Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Neji furrowed his brows as he looked at the blonde. "I never said his name, how did you…?" Naruto jumped up quickly and scooted out of the room with a mumbled 'I'm going to the restroom' leaving the brunette in the room alone.

* * *

*looks around* Ehehe, well that's that for this chapter. See you next chapter! Read and review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore and/or death, lemons that pop up at random times?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… *turns back to viewers with a huff***

* * *

Chapter 8

Iruka decided to fix dinner while the others began getting ready for tonight's walkthrough again. They hadn't caught anything over the past two nights, so hopefully tonight they would get something. He hummed as he cut up some vegetables, not seeing or hearing anyone come into the kitchen. _I wonder where Idate-san could be, I haven't seen him for a good part of the day._ The brunette mussed to himself and tossed the veggies into the frying pan then went about cutting up some steaks for stew meat.

Kakashi watched the busy man work on preparing food, he smiled to himself then frowned at the pain in his chest. _Memories are so painful_. He thought as he rubbed his chest in order to ease the hurt.

_**Flashback**_

_An eighteen year old Kakashi strolled down a dirt road, he groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. It was too damned hot! Glancing up the silver haired teen saw a smoke cloud and paused. He squinted his mismatched eyes, that he wound up with do to an accident two summers ago, and realized that something was on fire so he rushed to the scene._

_Upon arriving he found a small hut burning, Kakashi rushed inside to see if there was anyone trapped in the raging flames. He found two bodies, a man and a woman, but they were already dead and not do to the fire. _It must have been bandits._ He thought as he spotted blood splattered across the floor. The silver haired teen was about to leave when he heard a small groan coming from another room._

_Quickly Kakashi rushed over and found a young brunette laying in a pool of blood, the boy coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. The older teen swiftly grabbed the brunette and rushed out of the small hut, getting as far away from the burning place as possible. You could never be to cautious with bandits in the area. He found his way to the stream a ways from the small hut and just outside of the village nearby, he laid the boy down then Kakashi took off his own shirt, seeing as he had no other means to bandage the kid up._

_After tending to the deep wound in the brunette's stomach, the silver haired teen glanced at the boy's face and winced. The poor kid had been sliced across the face, it wasn't too deep but it would scar for sure. Kakashi set about cleaning the wound and when he finished he sat back and rested, waiting for the brunette to wake up._

* * *

_Tan eyelids fluttered open revealing soft brown eyes, the boy jerked up only to cry out in pain, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Of course this startled Kakashi from his peaceful nap, he snapped his head in the brunette's direction. "You shouldn't move around, you'll only agitate your wound." He said as he made his way over to the boy._

_Brown eyes snapped in his direction and widened causing the silver haired teen to freeze. Ah, yes, how could he forget? He now had demon blood running through his veins of course the kid would be scared. Kakashi covered his left eye and looked away only to be overcome by shock as the brunette gently took his hand away from his face and turn his head to look the boy in the eyes. The silver haired teen's eyes widened as a small, sweet smile formed on the tanned boy's face._

"_You saved me even though you didn't have to, thank you." And with that the brunette leaned forward and kissed Kakashi on the cheek, he then pulled back with a faint blush. "S-sorry, uh…I'm Iruka, what's your name?" Iruka knew that his parents didn't make it, they were killed before his eyes and he had ran to the other room in order to escape but he didn't make it. He thought for sure he was going to die as he laid there bleeding, if not from that then the fire would surely have killed him. The brunette chuckled to himself as he saw the older boy's glazed look._

_The silver haired teen was in a small daze as he reached up and touched his cheek. He then realized that the brunette had said something. "Huh?"_

_Iruka giggled softly and repeated himself. "I said, I'm Iruka. What is your name?" Kakashi blinked then with a small blush he scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Oh, ahaha, Kakashi. I'm Kakashi." The brunette smiled._

"_Nice to meet you, Kakashi."_

_**End Flashback**_

"-ashi-san, Kakashi-san…Kakashi!" The silver haired man jumped up only for his long legs to tangle with the chair legs thus causing him to land flat on his ass. He groaned and rubbed his backside then glanced up at the laughing brunette in front of him. "Geez, I've been calling you for three minutes. Is everything okay, Kakashi-san, are you sick?" Iruka asked as he leaned down to help the man up then felt his forehead. Kakashi leaned into the touch closing his eyes and nearly opened them both up when the brunette gently swiped the hair from his left eye. Ah, he should have put his bandana back on, but he hated wearing that thing. Instead he opened his right eye only, and stared at the man in front of him who looked at the scar over his eye, gently tracing it.

"Please Iruka, just Kakashi." He said softly as he leaned forward, mere inches away from full lips. _Just a little more_. Kakashi thought and just before there lips could touch the timer on the oven went off. Iruka pulled away with a bright blush and stuttered about setting the table as he turned away. The silver haired man sighed, his shoulders slumping forward slightly before he to went about helping set the table with the still flustered brunette.

* * *

Naruto, with his back against the door, sat on the cold wood floor of the bathroom. He shook his head and wondered why he had yelled in the raven haired demon's defense. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks, looking up he nearly screamed as he came face to face with Kyuubi. The red-head's golden eyes stared down at him and blinked before looking himself over. He snapped his head back up looking at Naruto for some type of answer, but the blonde was just gaping up at him. "Wha…what the hell? How did…where were…why the hell are you here?"

A red brow rose at the tan man's questions then snorted. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I never thought that I would be standing in front of any one again." Kyuubi mumbled the last part to himself. The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head, no no this had to be just another vision, there was no way the red-head was standing before him. He shook his head again before opening blue eyes only to he looking straight into golden orbs. Kyuubi grinned, his fangs glistening in the dim lighting.

The man chuckled as Naruto tried to back away only to slam his head into the door. "No need to be frightened, kit. I'm not going to eat you, you should already know that." He snickered as the blonde glared at him.

"I-I'm not scared! You are just way to close for comfort!" Naruto shouted, he then let his features soften as he spoke again. "I heard about what happened…to your son. I'm sorry." Kyuubi closed his eyes and shook his head softly.

"Ah, that was over five-hundred years ago. That wound will never heal, but at least I know that your soul was not taken on that day otherwise you would not be here before my eyes." The red-head spoke lowly. He stood up and held out his hand for Naruto, who took it. After helping the blonde up Kyuubi pulled him into a tight hug. "You must be careful, Sasuke has gone mad after being sealed for so long." He paused for a moment before he held Naruto at arms length, his golden eyes becoming serious. "There is something else you should know…there is another-" Kyuubi's body jolted as if he was electrocuted, he gasped and fell to his knees.

"Are you okay!" Naruto bent down to help him only to be thrown back by some type of force field. He cried out as his back hit the door and when he blinked his blurry eyes the blonde saw the red-head fading away. Naruto reached out, still a little dizzy from being slammed back against the door. "D-don't…go." Kyuubi let a pained smile tug at the corner of his lips then he was gone. After sitting there for about twenty minutes, the blonde got up and slowly made his way towards his room. He needed to sleep, maybe he would understand what the hell was going on a little better if he just rested.

* * *

Sasuke sat in an old armchair, with his legs crossed, directly in front of his body. One of his arms was laying across his lap while the other rested against the arm of the chair, his chin resting on his fist. The raven smirked as the man appeared before him, seemingly in pain. "Kukuku, well since you are here that means that the seal is weakening. Yes, it won't be long now. I'll finally be free and our beloved Naruto will be the one to do it."

"You…b-bastard! If you hurt him-"

"You'll what? Seal me up again? Unlikely, since you don't have that kind of power anymore." Sasuke sneered. "Once Naruto sets me free I will take pleasure in killing him slowly for betraying me." The raven said as he stood, he walked towards the stairway and glanced back at the pained red-head with a sinister smirk.

"He wasn't…the one who…betrayed you!" Kyuubi growled out between gasps. Sasuke stared at him blankly before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

That night everyone, minus Naruto, had partnered up to investigate different parts of the mansion. A couple had caught glimpses of shadow figures or heard whispers, but they had yet to catch anything on camera or EVP's as they found out the next day. As the next day and night flew by it was so surreal to Naruto that it was as if he had lost a day. Also there was that nagging felling in his gut telling him something terrible was about to happen.

The blonde had not seen or heard from Kyuubi or Sasuke for that matter, now that he thought about it where was that bastard Idate? He wandered into the kitchen where he found Iruka sitting at the table going over some audio tapes. "Iruka, have you seen that basta- uh, I mean Idate?" Naruto quickly switched what he was going to say do the glare the brunette was giving him.

"No, I haven't, is he in his room by any chance?" The man asked as he stopped the tape and sat it aside. The blonde flopped down in a chair with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't know, though he could have fallen down the stairs and to his death for all I care." Naruto said with a bored tone causing Iruka to stare at him as if he had two heads. Sometimes he didn't understand the blonde at all.

"Naruto, you are the one who just asked if I've seen him and now you're saying that you don't care if something has happened to him?"

The blonde haired man sighed and lazily looked at the man sitting across the table from him. "I only asked because I want to be aware of that bastard just in case he tries to jab me in the ribs again or worse push _me_ down the stairs." Iruka shook his head and let out a long sigh, he should have known it was something to that effect.

"You look as if you haven't had any sleep, are you okay?" The brunette asked with worry etched into his voice. Naruto blinked, ah, yes. Did he even sleep last night? He couldn't remember, maybe it was because of what happened two days ago with Kyuubi. The red-head was going to tell him something but before he could something interfered. He felt his stomach turn, something was wrong. The deafening silence was back, whereas over the last few days he was able to hear some of the wandering spirits, but now there was nothing.

"I'm fine, Iruka. Don't worry over me so much." Naruto said with a wide grin then yawned loudly. "I'm gonna take a nap." He said as he stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Alright, I'll come get you for lunch in a couple of hours." Iruka said and the blonde just hummed a response as he walked up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

Hinata and Kiba were walking down one of the many halls of the mansion. It may not be dark but since they were here they might as well check out the place to see if there is any paranormal activity going on during the day and in a different part of the mansion than where someone is always at. The shy girl held the small screen that was linked to the thermal camera that the brunette was using to pan down and around the hall.

Kiba groaned loudly causing the purple haired girl to jump at the sudden sound. "What the hell? Ain't this place supposed to be haunted? Why can't we pick up on something, the only one that something happened to was Naruto!" The brunette ranted.

"I-I-I have a felling something b-bad is going t-to happen." Hinata said uneasily, this of course caught Kiba's attention.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Hinata?" The brunette asked as he turned to face his girlfriend. Shaking her head she went to open her mouth only to be cut off by a deep chuckle.

"Hn, you're right, something bad is going to happen." Kiba and Hinata's eyes widened, both turning towards the voice. Red eyes stared back at them and a vicious smirk tugged at pale lips. "Don't worry I won't kill you…yet." And with that said the young couple were consumed by darkness.

* * *

Naruto bolted awake as he felt another presence in the room, no not just in the room but above him. He came face to face with Sasuke, who was smirking down at him. The blonde glared. "What do you want, bastard?" The raven chuckled, causing a shiver to run down Naruto's spine.

"Is that any way to talk to someone whom has your friends?" A twisted smile played at Sasuke's lips as blue eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to set me free."

* * *

Bahahahaha! Yes, I am evil, so what? You going to do something about it? Huh? Huh? *snickers* Nah, just kidding. Hehe, no but seriously read and review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello~ everyone! I have put up a poll for my Murder Mystery story, so check it out and vote on who you think the killer is! Now on with chapter 9 of Welcome to the Demon's den!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore and/or death, lemons that go bump in the night! Muwahahahaha! Oh and maybe rape scenes? But don't hurt me! It's just part of the story but I will make sure to give you notice before hand so that if you wish not to read it you can skip it, but again it is part of the story so~, yeah whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… *runs away crying***

* * *

Chapter 9

Kyuubi growled and narrowed his eyes as the waves of pain continued. "Kakashi, you bastard, you know Naruto had nothing to do with what I did. Why haven't you told Sasuke?" He snapped as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the silver haired man pouring energy into the seal around the raven's body in order to weaken it.

Not looking up from what he was doing Kakashi answered. "Sasuke has long given up on trusting anyone…including me."

"If he doesn't trust you then why are you here?"

"I don't have a choice, though I would prefer not to hurt anyone but when Sasuke is free I won't be able to stop him from doing what he pleases." Kakashi said lowly, he then stopped what he was doing. That's all I can do, the rest is up to Naruto. Knowing Sasuke he will play dirty in order to get what he wants. He sighed as he stood then bowed respectfully to Kyuubi. "I'm sorry, but I can't lose him again." The silver haired man then vanished with a look of sorrow washing across his face.

* * *

Neji and Gaara were reviewing the footage from last night while Iruka was cooking and the others were off doing a sweep of the place. The brunette reached for his cup of tea when it cracked, he stared at it before standing abruptly. Gaara gazed up with a questioning look. "Something is wrong." Was all that Neji said before grabbing his walkie-talkie. "Sakura, Kiba can you hear me?"

- "This is Sakura, what's up Neji?" -

The brunette sighed in relief but then realized Kiba had yet to answer. "I want you and Ino to come back immediately, do you understand?"

- "Uh…yeah, but when we get back you're going to start explaining what the hell is wrong with you." - And with that Neji tossed the small device down on the table. The red-head stared at him for a while then stood.

"He's made his move." Gaara said and the brunette nodded. "Stay with Iruka, I will go check on Naruto." Again Neji nodded then walked towards the kitchen while the red-head headed up stairs to the blonde's room.

* * *

Naruto glared at the raven above him. "You took my friends just to get me to free you?" A pale hand rubbed his cheek and Sasuke looked down at the blonde with half-lidded red eyes, his smirk long gone.

"Are you saying you would have set me free even without leverage, _Naruto_?" The blonde felt another shiver run up his spine but nodded none the less. Sasuke let his hand slip to the tan neck rubbing it softly. "Are you willing to do anything for them, your friends? Even die?" Naruto stiffened slightly and again nodded. The raven's hand tightened around Naruto's neck causing the blonde to gasp and tug at the fingers clamping down on his throat. "Why?" It was hardly a whisper but Naruto still heard it, he also saw the betrayed look that swept across the raven's pale features.

"Why? Is it because they are _human_! Is that why you betrayed me, because of what I am?" Sasuke yelled as he tightened his grip even more. "Did…did you not love me, Naruto?" He asked softly as he let go of the blonde's neck and ran his hands through golden locks while Naruto gasped for air. The raven laid his head down, burying his face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"S-Sasuke…I'm n-not…the same p-person you…fell in love with…" Naruto said between gasps and coughs. Pale hands tightened in blonde locks and Sasuke sat back glaring down at the man beneath him. "That person died a long time ago…before you were sealed up." The blonde grunted out as he winced at his hair being pulled.

The pale raven glanced over to the door and growled before turning back to Naruto. "I don't have time for your bullshit, it's time to free me." He said as he pulled the blonde up as the door opened and a red-head walked in, Sasuke smirked causing Gaara to glare as the raven vanished with Naruto.

"Fuck." The red-head cursed as he quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat up only to jump as loud screams and cries reached his ears. He stood up stiffly and made his way towards the sounds, reaching the end of the woods he spotted the Uchiha Mansion. Bodies littered the ground and others were fighting. _This must be the night of the massacre, so that means…Sasuke_… The blonde ran to the mansion, bypassing corpses and others being slain. He saw a flash of red and looked over towards the grand living room seeing Kyuubi and Fugaku in a battle of their own. Catching another flash from the corner of his eye Naruto saw the basement door close quickly.

The blonde rushed over and pulled the door open, going down the stairs as fast as he could. There a beautiful raven haired woman was pushing a young Sasuke into the far corner and behind old furniture, even though the raven was fourteen he had no chance against seasoned hunters. "Sasuke dear, stay here please. Don't come out until the hunters have left, I don't want you to get hurt." The woman said with desperation in her voice that had Sasuke only nodding his head. She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead before turning and going up the stairs.

Naruto saw a look of anger and betrayal flash across the raven's face then turned his attention to the basement door as it opened before the woman could make it completely up. She gasped and before she could let out any sound she had a sword rammed through her heart. The blonde could hear a soft gasp come from Sasuke and before he knew it the raven was out of his hiding place and heading towards the man, anger written all over his face.

The man pulled his sword back out of the raven haired woman and raised it towards Sasuke as the boy rushed him. Ducking a swipe of the weapon, the raven quickly kicked the man's legs out from under him causing the hunter to tumble down the stairs. The man scrambled up and over to his fallen sword only to have Sasuke reach it before him. In a swift movement the weapon was rammed through the hunters chest and the man fell to the ground. The raven let him fall as he rushed over to the woman laying on the stairs.

"M-mother…mother please speak to me." He said as he gently lifted her but it was to late his mother was already dead. Naruto grabbed his chest as his heartstrings were tugged and the lost look Sasuke wore wasn't helping any, blue eyes darkened with sorrow.

But the moment was gone when the door to the basement flung open again and Sasuke glanced up his onyx eyes widening as he scrambled backwards off the stairs. Naruto's eyes widened briefly as he saw Kyuubi walk down into the basement, the red-head grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and snarled at him. But before anything could happen another raven showed up.

The young man bowed respectfully to Kyuubi, who narrowed his eyes. Naruto watched as the long haired raven straightened up and opened his red eyes. "Kyuubi-san, the boy did nothing wrong, he doesn't deserve to die."

"Itachi, I am going to wipe out your clan whether you like it or not. It is justice for what they have done."

Itachi closed his eyes. "If you must kill everyone then do so, but do not kill my little brother."

"Fine, but I will seal him to this house. I do not want an Uchiha to walk this earth again."

The raven bowed again. "Then I shall see to it." He looked up at Sasuke who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry…Sasuke." Itachi said softly before vanishing.

Naruto stared in shock, not only did Sasuke think he was betrayed by his lover but also by his brother. _No wonder he doesn't want to listen to what anyone has to say_. The blonde thought and the next thing he knew Sasuke was shoved to the ground. Onyx eyes looking around wildly not wanting to believe that his brother had part in this whole thing. "N-Ni-san! Ni-san, please! I don't want to be sealed away, please! D-don't let him do this, Ni-san!" Sasuke shouted as he became panicked. He wasn't of age yet so he didn't have his full powers and with a powerful demon about to seal him away he had no chance of escape.

Onyx eyes dulled, no one would save him from this unjust fate. The two people that he loved had betrayed him, his love and his older brother. The two he thought he could trust… Sasuke was pulled from his musings as a sharp pain coursed through his body. Looking down he saw a dagger sticking out of his chest and Kyuubi backed off, mumbling a spell beneath his breath. A bright light engulfed the raven before darkness took over.

* * *

When Gaara entered the kitchen the two girls were already sitting at the table with Neji and Iruka. The long haired brunette looked towards the door way his pale eyes widening slightly before narrowing, the red-head didn't have to speak for him to know that something had already happened. The others looked up as Gaara made his way farther in and Sakura turned to Neji. "Alright, what the hell is going on now?" Iruka's brows furrowed in slight confusion before he to looked towards the brunette.

Neji sighed and closed his lavender colored eyes. "I haven't been able to get a hold of Kiba and Hinata. Also it seems that Naruto has also been taken." Iruka gasped and abruptly stood.

"What are you talking about? Taken? Taken where!"

"Uchiha took him." Gaara said as he leaned against the wall glaring at the ground.

"Uchiha, who's that? Wait, isn't this the 'Uchiha Mansion'?" Sakura cut in.

Neji opened his eyes and spoke. "Uchiha, as in Sasuke Uchiha, he is the demon that Naruto encountered. And yes this place is the Uchiha Mansion, it was home to the Uchiha demon clan that lived here around the 1400s to early 1500s."

"Wait, wait, wait! So you're telling me that we waltzed right into the demons den!" Ino shouted.

"Precisely." Neji said as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We have to find Naruto before Uchiha uses his ability in order to free himself. And we also need to save Kiba and Hinata before it's to late."

"What if it's already to late?" The pinkette asked and Neji shook his head.

"Not yet, Sasuke needs Naruto to free him and Naruto won't do what he asks if he has hurt them."

"Well we can't split up because we could get caught as well so we need to hurry and find them as quick as possible." Iruka said as he headed to the kitchen door. The others agreed and got up to follow when the older man bumped into someone. Blinking then glancing up Iruka came face to face with Kakashi. "Kakashi, wha…"

Gaara pushed past Iruka and grabbed the front of the silver haired man's shirt, slamming him into the wall with a snarl. "Where is Naruto?" Kakashi raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak only to be rammed into the wall again. "And don't fucking lie to me you bastard." He said with a low warning voice that promised pain.

The silver haired man let his eye wander over to Iruka to see that the brunette stood there stock still while waiting for an answer. He could also see hints of betrayal and anger lurking in those warm eyes. Those emotions shouldn't taint the kind and gentle orbs like that. Getting his head knocked into the wall again brought him out of his musings. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, if he told them he would be betraying Sasuke, something the raven didn't need more of, but if he didn't… _Iruka_. "I'm sorry." Was all he said causing Gaara to snap. The red-head punched the man and continued to beat the living hell out of him until Kakashi would speak up, but of course the silver haired man did no such thing and let Gaara continue his rampage.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open and the tan body shivered at the cold that soaked into his body and chilled him to the bone. Naruto groaned and turned his head to the side only to see Sasuke's body with a dagger plunged into his chest, runes surrounded the raven who's eyes gazed blankly into space. The blonde's eyes widened and a gasp left his lips as he bolted up from the cold floor. He quickly looked around and found that he was in the basement, glancing to the far wall he saw Hinata and Kiba chained up and out cold.

"Kiba! Hinata!" He shouted as he rushed forward only to be caught by the arm.

"Ah, ah, ah, _Naruto_. You are here to free me, not them." Swiftly turning and glaring at the raven haired demon, Naruto yanked his arm away from Sasuke.

"You can't hurt them, if you do…" He narrowed his blue eyes.

"Hmm, what will you do? Will you kill me?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the blonde to him licking the tan neck before him, letting his tongue make it's way up Naruto's neck and jaw to plump pink lips. "Don't worry I'll let your pathetic human friends go, but you…I have other plans for you." He said as he pulled away and spun the blonde away, turning him towards his body in the center of the room.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 9 is done, I hope you all liked it well enough. Please read and review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), some gore and/or death, Lemons! Rape scenes! Don't hurt me, like I said before it's just part of the story but I will give you notice before hand so that if you wish not to read it you can skip it. BUT again, I repeat AGAIN it is part of the story! You will understand and if you don't read them then…well it's your loss and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto stood staring at the body before him, what the hell was he supposed to do? The raven growled and shoved the blonde forward slightly. "Hurry it up, dobe, I don't have all night." Narrowing his blue eyes, Naruto bore holes into Sasuke's head as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Shut the hell up, _teme_, like I really know what the fuck I'm doing!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and purred into his ear. "Mmm, Naruto, just follow your instincts and you will know what to do. Now, set me free." He said then sucked on Naruto's earlobe causing the blonde to shudder slightly, his body heating up on it's own accord.

Yanking himself away, glaring at the raven haired demon and panting slightly, Naruto then quickly turned back to Sasuke's body. He knelt down and reached into the circle of runes, the barrier shot up but swiftly vanished causing the blonde to hesitate for a second before continuing. Grabbing the dagger and tightening his grip around the hilt he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked and dropped the orbs he had pulled from his pocket. As they shattered he watched Naruto's body stiffen then the blonde cried out in pain as the spirits wailed in agony. His eyes snapped open, no longer blue but violet, tears prickling the corners. Naruto fell forward stopping himself with his free hand, a red aura surrounding him as the runes began to slowly creep up his arm and wrap itself around his trembling body. "Sasuke…" He chocked out and pulled the dagger free.

* * *

Kakashi lay on the floor covered in bruises, he weakly pulled his mask down as he rolled to his side and coughed up blood. Gaara sneered down at the man and Neji walked forward to whisper in the red-head's ear. "Gaara, something is happening in the basement we have to hurry." Light aqua colored eyes looked at the brunette then back down at the silver haired man on the floor.

"Then let's go." Gaara said and turned the others following close behind. Iruka glanced back over his shoulder at Kakashi, his brown eyes meeting with mismatched orbs. The silver haired man looked away and slowly stood up wrapping his right arm around his stomach then sluggishly made his way to the staircase without a backwards glance. Iruka looked away and turned to catch up with the others heading towards the basement.

Upon entering the dark room they didn't see Naruto nor Sasuke, but chained to the wall were Kiba and Hinata. Neji rushed forward along with Sakura, the two examining the chains. Gaara glanced around the room and spotted a key laying in the center of the floor, he cautiously walked over and picked it up. "Tch, Neji." As the brunette looked up the red-head tossed him the key, Neji caught it and unlocked the chains holding their friends.

After freeing Kiba and Hinata the long haired brunette looked around the basement as Iruka, Sakura and Ino tended to the two that were unconscious. "It seems as if we are to late." He said and Gaara nodded. "We still need to find Naruto before Sasuke hurts him." Again the red-head nodded and the group made their way back upstairs.

* * *

Naruto was sprawled out across the bed, naked and panting, he was once again unconsciousness do to losing control from the sheer number of spirits and whatever the hell happened when the runes wrapped around his body. The runes had wound around the blonde's navel leaving a swirl with a few of the ancient symbols surrounding it. Sasuke let his eyes wonder over the delicious body before him, he licked his lips hungrily and slowly stripped himself of his clothes. The raven smirked as he looked himself over, yes it was wonderful to have his body back and not only that but once he returned to his body it had grown accordingly.

The demon let a wicked smile stretch across his pale face, he would take this man's virginity, his pureness. Yes, he would dirty the blonde's body and soul. Sasuke chuckled to himself as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over Naruto. Spreading the blonde's legs wide, the raven pushed Naruto's legs up and tied them to each post so that the man beneath him was displayed nicely for him. Sasuke then grabbed the blonde's hands, tying them together and to the headboard above golden locks. He then rubbed the tip of his dripping cock against the tanned man's entrance.

_**Rape scene ahead (skip if you dare but you'll miss out)**_

Opening blue eyes, Naruto groaned. God was his head killing him, he reached for his head in order to rub his temples only to find that he was tied down, and in a not so pleasant position. Eyes widening, the blonde opened his mouth to yell at the bastard above him. But what came out was a choked scream as Sasuke plunged into his virgin hole without any preparation.

The raven pulled out only to slam roughly back in to Naruto's bleeding entrance, setting a grueling pace. Choked sobs filled the room as did the slapping of skin on skin. "Sa-Sasuke…st-op…p-please…" The blonde cried out between broken sobs, this only fueled Sasuke to go faster and harder.

"Fuck, Naruto…you're so tight." The raven said then caught the blonde's chin making watery blue eyes look at him, he smirked. "You like this, don't you? You like how my cock stretches you so wide…Ngah, shit! Ah, that's right clamp down on me just like that and I'll fill you up with my cum. I know how much you love my cum." Sasuke said, his red eyes filled with lust as he slammed in and out of Naruto's quivering hole.

The blonde stared at the man fucking him into the mattress. Why was he so fucking hard? He was being raped and yet the raven's voice made him want more. Blue eyes clouded over with lust and he screamed in pleasure as Sasuke pounded into his prostate. "Sasuke! Oh God! More!" Speeding up his thrusts, the raven haired demon didn't notice their surroundings change and with a final hit to the blonde's prostate Naruto came, "Sasuke!" closely followed by Sasuke himself.

"Fuck!" The raven continued to thrust shallowly as he slowly came down from his orgasm. He pulled out of Naruto's entrance and sat back on his knees as he panted and watched the panting blonde drift off into a deep slumber.

_**End rape scene**_

After his breathing calmed he noticed that they were no longer in the bedroom, Sasuke looked around, they were surrounded by trees. He slowly stood taking in his surroundings, the raven haired demon heard soft voices not to far away so he walked over to a nearby tree and looked around it. Sasuke paused as he saw himself and Naruto whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Naruto giggled as the raven kissed his neck. "Sasuke, I thought you said you had to get back before your father sent out a search party." Sasuke looked up from covering the tan neck in hickeys and sighed before standing up and helping the blonde up as well.

"Right. I'll see you later then, love." The raven said and kissed his lover passionately earning himself a moan from the blonde, Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale boy in order to deepen the kiss. As they separated both smiled at each other and Sasuke pulled away to get dressed before turning to walk off.

"Ah! Wait Sasuke!" The raven turned back to the blonde, who had only his pants on and a thin blanket that he had brought wrapped around his upper body to ward off the chilly night air, he blinked as Naruto rushed forward. "Ehehe, I forgot to give you your birthday present."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh? The five rounds of sex weren't my present?" Naruto blushed a bright red then glared at the raven.

"Bastard." The blonde mumbled as he pulled out a dark red silk cloth that had something wrapped in it and dropped it in a pale hand. "Here." Sasuke raised a brow then slowly unwrapped the item, uncovering a beautiful blue amulet (1). The raven looked up at Naruto who blushed. "W-well it's n-not much but I found it when we left for that mission last month. I…I thought you would like it…you know c-cause you always say that my eyes are s-so beautiful and-" The blonde's rambling was cut off by Sasuke smashing his lips onto Naruto's.

"I love it." The raven said as he pulled back and Naruto's blush darkened. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the blonde on the nose. "You're so cute. I'll see you tomorrow night." He said and kissed the tan boy's pink lips one more time before leaving.

Naruto sighed dreamily and leaned against the tree, his grin stretching across his face, he couldn't stop it he was too happy. He pushed off the tree and paused at a small noise that other people would brush off as an animal. The blonde let his body relax and he sighed as he looked out over the small stream before he swiftly turned with a small blade in his hand. Blue eyes narrowed as a pale hand grabbed his wrist stopping the attack inches away from a pale neck.

"Naruto-san, shouldn't you be at home in bed." The raven haired man said as he let the blonde's wrist go. Naruto pouted and with a huff crossed his arms.

"Itachi, I thought I told you not to use honorifics on my name." Itachi raised a brow, his red eyes staring at the blue eyed blonde in front of him.

"You should get home before the sun comes up." The raven said as he turned to leave but he stopped short and glanced back at Naruto. "You need to be careful Naruto-san, meeting with my little brother as often as you do will cause my father to become suspicious. He has already begun to wonder where Sasuke sneaks off to in the middle of the night. And you should tell Sasuke about your secret."

The blonde huffed again and turned away to stare across the stream once again. "Don't worry about me so much. You should be the one to worry, I mean if your father found out that you are working for us he would have your head." Itachi let a ghost of a smile flit across his face before it was gone again.

"Hn. Very well, goodnight, Naruto-san."

"Argh! If told you once I told you a million times, it's Naruto! Just Naruto!" The blue eyed boy yelled as he turned around to glare at the long haired raven. Itachi chuckled deeply then vanished from the agitated blonde's sight. "Tch, I guess bastardness runs in the family."

Sasuke was a bit surprised to see that Itachi and Naruto knew each other, well he shouldn't be considering Itachi was the one to let that bastard Kyuubi seal him up. The question is why is he seeing all of this? Wait, it was his birthday, so that means it was the night before the massacre. And what the hell did Itachi mean by secret? He looked back up to Naruto as the blonde just stood there taking in the scenery.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the morning sky…Wait! Morning sky? Shit! "Oh no! Papa's going to be up by the time I get back!" He went to turn around only to pause and whip his head back towards the stream. Blue eyes widened in wonder, there across the stream was a silver fox with six tails. "Ah, she's so beautiful, just like papa said she was." Naruto grinned. "Well this is a sign from the gods! ...Now what did papa say it meant?" The blonde said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh!" He said loudly as he slapped his fist in his other hand. "That's right, misfortune will come but happiness will follow!" The blonde laughed lightly before he stopped. "I wonder what type of misfortune?... Ah! Sasuke better not dump me in order to keep me safe! If he does I'll cut off his dick! No, wait I'll need that. Hmm…" As Naruto was in thought he didn't feel a presence growing closer until it was right on top of him. His blue eyes widened as he swiftly turned only to be shoved to the ground.

The blonde tried to struggle but the person above him backhanded him so hard that tears of pain threatened to flow from his lovely blue gems, his face hurt it felt as if his jaw had been broken. Naruto looked up at the man on top of him and his eyes widened in fear. The man glared down at him with angry red eyes and the blonde knew that he was no match for such a strong demon even if he was stronger than most of the hunters even without him being of age. No this man, this demon was on the same level as his father.

Naruto grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the man's eyes causing the pale demon to curse and stumble off of him. Quickly getting away from the man, the blonde was ready to run but was stopped by a fire ball heading his way. Dodging it, Naruto rolled off to one side and protectively wrapped one arm around his middle.

The pale man wiped his eyes clean of the dirt and glared at the small blonde then his red eyes widened a fraction before he glared harder. "_You_. You're carrying my son's offspring, no it's an _abomination_." He spat out.

Sasuke, who had been watching, gasped. "Father..." His red eyes widening slightly as he watched Fugaku and Naruto facing off. And when he heard what his father said his eyes widened even further. "N-Naruto…was pregnant? Then…father…" He whispered to himself as he watched in horror as Fugaku charged his blonde lover.

* * *

(1)- If you didn't realize it's the same amulet Sasuke was playing with in the very first chapter.

Well there you go another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it. Well I'm moving so I will try to update as soon as I can. I've been writing between packing and working but we'll see. Please read and review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons, and other things that you have been warned about in chapters past.**

**MAJOR WARNING: GORE and DEATH in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… SO LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Before Naruto could move out of the way, Fugaku slammed him down to the ground once again one hand around the blonde's neck. He sneered down at the half demon and Naruto closed his blue eyes as he gasped for air clawing at the man's hand. "How dare you bewitch my son you filthy half-breed!" Fugaku smirked as he brought his other hand back his claws glinting in the morning light. "I'll rid this world of your shameful existence and free my son from your grasp. I believe I will start with the abomination growing inside you." He said as he brought his hand down, razor sharp nails tore into tanned flesh.

Naruto choked out a scream of agony, hot tears rolling down his face. "S-sasu…ke…" He whimpered as the man above him ripped out his still developing child and blue eyes dimmed in sorrow. "N-noo give…back m-my…ba-by…" The blonde demanded weakly as he reached out absentmindedly causing the raven haired man to glare then chuckle darkly. Fugaku threw the fetus off to the side carelessly, though something across the river caught his eye. Pausing as he saw a six tailed silver fox hiding behind a large eight tailed black fox, the latter staring directly at him.

_Death_. The Uchiha thought as the red orbs of the black fox continued to stare in his direction not once looking away. That was all Naruto needed to swipe at the demon above him catching Fugaku across the chest thus taking the man's necklace that was embedded with rubies and diamonds in the shape of the Uchiha symbol. The blonde was able to crawl away to his dead child taking it into his hand and bringing it to his chest.

Fugaku growled as he stood, examining his injury before kicking Naruto in the head sending the boy rolling a ways. He then sneered one last time and left knowing that the blonde half-breed had no chance of survival. Naruto sobbed softly still holding on to his baby. "I'm s-sorry…I'm sorry…m-my baby…" He said as he tenderly caressed his dead child.

Sasuke watched as Naruto drew his last breath as the blonde bleed to death, his red eyes fading back to onyx. Slowly the scene changed back and he was in the bedroom with Naruto laying below him. He watched his semen and blood seep from the tan man's stretched hole, that is when guilt hit the raven like water rushing from a dam. "Naruto… oh God, what have I done…" He whispered as he slashed the ties that he had bound the blonde with before hand. Tan legs fell limply to the bed and a soft moan fell from pink lips.

"Naruto…I'm sorry… my Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he lifted Naruto into his arms petting blonde locks. Blue eyes slowly opened and the blonde winced as pain shot through his backside. He realized then that he was in Sasuke's arms so he struggled to free himself as he let out a scream.

"Let me go you bastard! Let go! I hate you, I fucking hate you!" The raven let go of the fighting blonde as if he had been burnt. No. No, this couldn't happen. He couldn't let his lover go, not after just finding out what happened, but it hurt to hear Naruto say that. Sasuke stood, his right hand clenching his chest, as he looked down on the human before him.

"Naruto…I'm-"

"Save it you asshole! You raped me and now you want to say what? Sorry? No way, it doesn't work that way!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped the sheet around his naked body, all while glaring heatedly at the raven haired demon. Sasuke flinched slightly but all the same reached forward to caress the tan cheek.

"Naruto, please. You mus-" Naruto slapped the pale hand away and almost felt guilty when he saw the pain that flashed in those onyx eyes. Sasuke took a step back his face wiped clean of all expression.

* * *

Neji, Gaara, and Iruka quickly made their way down the several corridors in order to find Naruto. Something caught the older brunette's eyes as the others continued on without notice, as finding Naruto was in the foremost thought of their minds. Pushing a door that was ajar open completely, Iruka heard heavy pants. He slowly entered the room and listened, he heard a small noise on the other side of the room's bed. The brunette walked over and peered around the edge only to see the silver haired demon.

Kakashi looked up, his mismatched eyes widening briefly before he again looked away. Iruka frowned then walked forward more and crouched down in front of the silver haired man. "Kakashi…" The demon flinched as the brunette raised his hand causing the human to sigh. "Are you okay?" Kakashi blinked, his confused eyes staring into warm brown. "I'm just asking if you are okay, it doesn't mean that I can forgive you for what you have done by luring us out here. I can't forgive you for putting Naruto in danger." Iruka said with a firm tone.

The silver haired man smiled a small smile. "I understand and…I'll live." Kakashi leaned to the side a bit, shifting his weight in order to relive some pressure on his broken ribs. "Don't worry too much about Naruto, he's alive at least. Sasuke won't kill him, can't kill him." He grunted out. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry, Iruka."

"Idiot." The brunette said softly, a small warm smile pulling at his lips. He leaned forward and gently kissed Kakashi. "I don't know what it is but I seem to be drawn to you." Iruka chuckled lightly.

"Iruka?" The silver haired demon asked airily.

The brunette blinked. "Yes?"

"Kiss me again?" A grin stretched over Kakashi's face as his eyebrows wiggled.

"Perv!"

* * *

Naruto looked towards the door as it slammed open, Neji and Gaara rushed in taking their fighting stances ready for anything the Uchiha may throw at them. Sasuke glanced over and sneered, his dark eyes cold and his voice icy as he spoke. "I already got what I wanted. You pathetic humans can't stop me so if I were you I would grab your belongings and leave while I'm in a fair mood, least I change my mind and have you for my next meal."

Neji glared as he made his way to the blonde all while keeping his eyes on the raven. Blue orbs stared at the demon as the long haired brunette helped him up, he tightened his grip on the sheets holding them closer to he body as he stood. After shoving Naruto towards Gaara the brunette growled at the Uchiha, his eyes just slits as he took in the pale demon's naked form. "Uchiha, you bastard I won't let you live after the crime you have just committed!"

Sasuke sneered in disgust as he looked at the Hyuga. "And what prêt ell are you going to do to me exorcist? Your pathetic powers are no match to my own." The demon smirked. "Besides, Naruto loved how I took him roughly, begging me for more. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

The blonde glared heatedly at the pale raven. "Fuck you bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled then licked his lips, his eyes drooping to become half-lidded. "I'd love to fuck you again, though I didn't know _you_ were so eager for more." Naruto shuttered his body heating up on it's own accord, he took a step back his blue eyes never leaving the onyx orbs. The blonde watched as they softened, never noticing that Neji had moved. Sasuke knew though, he continued to take in Naruto's features.

Black eyes closed briefly as a small rare smile ghosted across pale pink lips for only Naruto to see before those onyx orbs widened followed by blood trickling down the pale chin. The wind was knocked from Sasuke and he went to his knees coughing up more of the crimson liquid. Neji, whom had made it behind the raven in order to deliver his attack, held out his still glowing palms. "I may not be able to seal you away as Kyuubi-san did but I can bind you to this land. You will not be able to enter the city, nor will you feed or torment anyone else ever for I will make sure your land is off limits to all."

Sasuke frowned, why did the exorcist not take his life? He looked up to see shocked blue orbs. Ah, the Hyuga had a soft spot for the blonde. No, he had to get the brunette to kill him, it is the only way for him to be reincarnated. Perhaps in another life he and Naruto could love one another without either being torn away from each other. "Why don't you…just kill…me?" He panted as he tried to suck air into his lungs as a white hot pain seared through his body.

"So that you can be reincarnated? I think not Uchiha, the only way I could kill you in order to stop the rebirth is to use a special technique. But that would also kill me, so binding you is better than letting you roam free or be reborn." Neji stated as he continued the binding ritual. The raven's eyes dimmed, an eternity without his beloved. He laughed to himself and closed his onyx orbs. After what he did, and without knowing the truth, he didn't deserve the beautiful blonde.

Sasuke's vision went white with pain before darkness over came him, though the last thing he saw was pained blue eyes.

* * *

Naruto sat at Tsunade's dinner starring out the window as if in a daze, the blonde had been like this since he got back from the Uchiha Mansion five months ago. He wasn't his usually loud, obnoxious self. The older blonde woman frowned and leaned over the counter towards the long haired brunette and red-head. "Okay, it's been five months and no one has told me a damn thing, now start talking." She said as she narrowed her amber eyes.

Neji sighed then proceeded to explain what had happened during there stay at the old mansion. Tsunade tusked, "He has to go back." she said plain and simple.

Lavender eyes narrowed. "I will not allow it, Naruto does not need to go back to that place. Nor does he need to see that bastard that raped him." He growled out as he tightened his hold on the glass of soda he had in his grasp.

"Listen, Hyuga, Sasuke is Naruto's soul mate. The brat can't be complete without him, why do you think you and Naruto are friends? It's for the same reason you were friends in your past lives. I don't find Naruto meeting the Uchiha again a coincidence."

Neji went to open his mouth when he was cut off. "She's right Neji, he needs to go back. You don't have to unbind Uchiha unless Naruto wishes it. Besides, Uchiha had his chance to kill Naruto but he didn't." Gaara said as he sipped his raspberry lemonade.

"Fine." The brunette ground out as he made to get up, Tsunade grabbed his wrist.

"He needs to go alone." She said as she snagged the keys to the van and headed over towards the blonde man sitting quietly by himself.

* * *

Sasuke sat in a tree by a small pond, he wished he could go to the stream, to the spot he first met his blonde. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke." Dull onyx eyes glanced down at the silver haired man.

"What do you want Kakashi, I thought I told you to leave. You are no longer in my service, you're free to live your own life with your beloved."

Kakashi looked saddened, he hated to see the raven like this. "Sasuke, you must feed. If you don't you will become weak and frail. Your body will wither away into nothing, you'll die slowly. Do you really want that?"

The raven haired demon looked away. "Leave." At that moment a rock cracked the side of the demon's head, he sat there a moment as blood trickled down the side of his face.

"Teme! Get your ass down here right now!" Sasuke looked down to see the blonde that was plaguing his mind.

"What do you want?" The raven asked. Kakashi watched the two, maybe he should leave now. He slowly backed up before turning leaving the youngsters to themselves.

"Just get your ass down here now." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled as Sasuke turned away from him. Blue orbs flashed violet briefly before the demon was thrown into the pond below. The raven haired demon resurfaced with a gasp, he growled out a string of curses.

"Fucking ghosts, I suggest if you wish to keep your pathetic souls intact you keep to yourselves." He mumbled as he lifted himself out of the water, red eyes glaring at the blonde. "What do you want, dobe? I let you leave once, do you think me to be kind to let you go again?" The raven said as he stalked over to Naruto grabbing a fist full of golden locks, jerking the blonde's head back. "Your little _gift_ won't work on me, so I suggest you call off your little friends or I will capture them." Sasuke said as he held up a small glowing sphere.

Naruto relaxed and smirked up at the raven haired demon. "You think I'm sacred of you bastard? You won't hurt me," A tan hand reached up caressing a pale cheek. "You love me too much." The hand in his hair loosened.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to here you say that you love me."

"Will you leave me again, Naruto? If I say it will you leave me?"

"No, I will never leave you again." The blonde said as he lifted his other hand to Sasuke's face. Red eyes faded back to deep onyx as the raven leaned forward.

"Even after what I did you still would not leave me? If not for your ability I would not have seen the truth and I would have killed you along with your friends."

Naruto blinked. "I know you would have, but that didn't happen. What did happen is that you tried to get yourself killed in order to be reincarnated." Blue eyes narrowed as he said this then softened. "But you were doing it for me, in order for us to be together in another life, thank you." He said softly with a smile.

"My mind is still not quite stable, anything can happen. Are you still willing to stay?" Sasuke said and watched as the blonde rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation.

"Sasuke, just fucking say it already!"

The raven chuckled. "I love you, _Naruto_… so much." He whispered against pink lips before kissing the blonde roughly. Naruto moaned as he tangled his tan fingers into inky locks.

* * *

There you go, this chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it thus far, I'm not to good with endings yet but I will try my best to write up a good one. Please read and review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long but a lot has gone on this year, yes I know the year has just begun but you see my little brother has been sick for a very long time and on the 4th he finally got a liver. He is still in the hospital and I am waiting on more information of how he is doing, but as long as his body doesn't reject the liver, which it hasn't so far, I'm just glad that he will be better. He is 17 and had liver problems since he was 2, it's been a very long time since his first surgerys but I believe he will make it through without anything bad happening. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this last chapter of Welcome to the demon's den. C:**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"S-Sasuke…." The blonde groaned as a pale hand rubbed at his growing erection. "Aah…God how…why does m-my body react to…unn your oh…touches. How do you make…me f-feel nugah so good, mmn." He managed to say as the demon devoured his neck as if it was the most delicious treat in the world.

Sasuke gave pause a small frown marring his pale face, though Naruto couldn't see. "Naruto, do you want this? Do you want me?" He asked pulling the blonde closer.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Yes! Yes, now don't stop!" But he did, the raven haired demon pulled away from Naruto nearly causing the blonde man to scream out his protest.

"We can't be together like this." Sasuke said as he turned his back. Naruto's blue eyes widened, he stared at the man in front of him with disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about, teme? _Yes_ we can, who the hell's going to stop us?" He shouted, now becoming angry with the demon before him.

"Time." Was the raven's reply.

Before Naruto could say anything he continued. "You are only human after all, you're lifespan will be nothing compared to mine. To me it will only feel like a few simple years with you, then an eternity once you have passed on. It will only drive me more mad than I am, without you by my side." He turned to see blue eyes glaring at him.

"So you're saying you would have rather died, had Neji kill you, and waited around to be reincarnated, leaving _me_ here without _you_?" Naruto growled. Sasuke sighed and stepped forward wrapping his arms around the blonde haired man.

"Then what will we do?"

* * *

Golden eyes watched as the raven and blonde stayed embracing one another. "Well, it's either stay here or give what's left of my life force up." The red-head chuckled to himself before letting out a long sigh. "Live long and be happy, kit. Uchiha, you'd best take care of them."

A long haired raven, hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck, stepped out of the shadows. His red eyes blinked as he looked over at the couple, a small smile ghosting across his pale lips. "No need to worry, Kyuubi-sama, I will watch over them for the rest of eternity."

Kyuubi relaxed letting out another sigh as he looked skyward. "I won't be able to see him again, will I?" He asked, mostly himself. The pale demon's eyes became half-lidded as he watched the once powerful demon look so broken.

"There is a way." He said as he pulled out a small red crystal. "This will extract nearly all of your remaining powers, leaving you with enough to reincarnate yourself with Minato-sama."

The red-head smirked, his golden eyes dancing with amusement as a knowing grin then spread across his face. "You foresaw all of this, didn't you Itachi?" Kyuubi said as he reached out for the gem.

"Perhaps. But I could not change the thread the fates had woven, I merely saw it through."

Kyuubi nodded. "Well then, I have to go to my kit. Take care of yourself as well, Itachi."

"Of course, I must take leave as well. I have some small business to tend too." With that both vanished from the spot leaving nothing but a whirl of wind to dance with the leaves.

* * *

Naruto gripped the raven's shirt in his hands, his face buried in Sasuke's chest. "I…I feel a bit dizzy. This place, the past memories…they give me a headache."

"You will most likely feel this way for a while, after releasing me and traveling back into your past your powers are still out of sync." The pale demon spoke softly as he ran a hand through soft golden locks. He never wanted this man to leave him, not now, not after the hell they had been through. "Naruto…" Sasuke lifted the blonde's chin and half lidded onyx looked into emotional blues. He gently kissed the pink lips presented to him then pulled away from the kiss to cut his eyes over the blonde's shoulder. "Your father is here." He said as he pulled away from their embrace.

Naruto turned around, his blue orbs meeting with golden ones. Kyuubi walked over and wrapped his arms around his son's reincarnation. "Kit," He said as he shifted, lifting his hands to the blonde's cheeks. "I wish…back then I wish you would have told me about Sasuke. I mean I know I would have overreacted a bit at being told that my little kit was in love, let alone pregnant. But I would have been able to take care of you, protect you…" He sighed letting his forehead rest against Naruto's. "But that's in the past…so I will give you my blessings now, for your future."

The blonde's eyes widened as the red-head pulled back and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together. He saw the red crystal as Kyuubi slipped it between their hands. The older demon smiled softly, brushing a few strands of hair away from Naruto's face. "I will give you most of my remaining power to live the life of a demon. Your lifespan will allow you to live far beyond human years, and of course I'm sure Sasuke will mark you. So you and him will live and die together, if one of you should die that is." He glared over to the Uchiha, whom was still standing back away from the two.

"So you mean to tell me I will live with Sasuke until one of us is killed, if that ever is to happen?" Kyuubi nodded his head as he looked back to the blonde. "What will happen to you?" He asked his blue eyes shining up at the red-head.

"I will have enough energy left to reincarnate myself, so that I may be with my beloved Minato. So don't worry about me, kit."

"Um…" Naruto's eyes darted over to the raven haired demon, up at Kyuubi, then down to the ground. "I'll be a demon, right?…will I uh…well…" He mumbled beneath his breath causing the red-head to lean in closer.

"Will you what? Even though I have good hearing I still couldn't hear you, speak up."

The blonde flushed slightly, shaking his head. "N-never mind. I mean everything will turn out okay, right?"

Kyuubi blinked his golden eyes, the boy was acting a little strange. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to become a demon? No that's not it, it's something…else…oh. He smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Everything will be fine, Sasuke will take care of you and I also have someone who will look after you as well. And Naruto," Blue eyes looked up. "Don't worry, you will be able to conceive, if that is what you were wanting to know."

Naruto turned red from head to toe as the fox demon chuckled. Kyuubi then smiled softly. "Now kit, let us get this done with." The blonde nodded and closed his eyes along with the red-head. A bright light engulfed the two, Sasuke lifted his hand to shade his onyx orbs from the radiance of it. His hand lowering as the light began to fade. Naruto stood there as if dazed, he swayed.

The raven hurried forward catching his lover before the man fell. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Mnn, I…I'm sleepy…" The blonde drawled out, his blue eyes closing with the impending sleep.

Sasuke ran his pale hand through golden locks with a soft smile. "Then sleep, baby." He chuckled as Naruto mumbled out a 'don't call me that' before falling into a deep sleep. The raven hoisted his lover up into his arms and carried him to the manor.

* * *

When Naruto woke up it was to an empty room, he got up and went to the door connected to the room figuring it was the bathroom. After taking care of his business he left the room in search of Sasuke and upon entering the grand living room he was met with someone else. The blonde gasped then ran forward. "Iruka!

"Naruto." The brunette said as Naruto flung his arms around him.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?" He asked, curiosity shining in bright blue orbs.

"Well…"

"Because 'Ruka is my mate and Sasuke said we could live here, right Sasuke?" Kakashi butted in and looked towards the rave standing at the window.

Sasuke looked over at the small group standing in his living room, there were a few visitors that the blonde had yet to notice. "Hn."

Naruto blinked then frowned. "But wouldn't that shorten your lifespan, Kakashi? Since Iruka is only human."

Kakashi smirked. "Ah, but we had help you see and Iruka is now a half-demon like myself. Of course we won't live as long as a full demon we still have long lives." He said as he pulled a blushing brunette to him. At the blonde's confusion the silver haired demon decided to elaborate a bit more. "Hmm, let's see…Itachi, Sasuke's brother, came to us and gave me an elixir made from the tears of a dragon. The elixir is said to grant wishes to the person whom drinks it and there you have it in a nutshell."

Naruto blinked. "Itachi? He's here?" He asked as he glanced around for said man, only to not find him but others. "Neji, Gaara?"

The long haired brunette glanced up at the blonde from his seat. "Well, I am an exorcist and because of the long line of mystic abilities us Hyuuga's have inherited we pretty much have to sign a contract with a demon hunter, and seeing that all demon hunters have demonic blood flowing through their veins in order to have the strength to take demons down, for that reason it extends not only the exorcist's life but also the demon hunter's life as well." Neji paused briefly before continuing. "In layman's terms, the demonic blood that resides in the hunter is brought to the forefront basically strengthening the power of the hunter as well as the exorcist." He finished.

"In turn the hunter loses half of his humanity and gains demonic attributes. Such as extended life and so on and so forth." Gaara supplied.

"Yes, Hinata and Kiba also fall in the same category with us, seeing as Hinata is also an exorcist. Though I'm sure you could tell that Kiba has dog demon running through his blood." Neji said offhandedly.

Naruto stared at the two then sighed. "So Gaara, you are a hunter, as well as Kiba, you and Neji did this contract thingy, as did Kiba and Hinata, and are now telling me that you guys are going to live well past any normal human years as well?" He asked as he tried to wrap his mind around all the information he was receiving.

"Yes" The couple said as one. "Though we won't live as long as a half-demon, we will still live for a couple hundred years or so." The brunette added.

"Okay then why didn't you just say that instead of giving me that long boring and winding lecture?" The blonde said as he yawned receiving a glare from the long haired exorcist.

"Tch, dobe. If he didn't tell you then you would have been making him explain it all to you in the end." Sasuke snorted.

"Teme! No one asked you to butt in." Naruto shouted, he gasped as Sasuke was suddenly in front of him with a wide smirk.

"Speaking of butts, _Naruto_, I do think we should go up to the bedroom so that I can get more acquainted with yours. What do you say?" Blue eyes widened as a dark red blush painted tan cheeks. The raven chuckled as he drug the blonde up the stairs leaving a shocked Iruka, a snickering Kakashi, and a frowning Neji and Gaara. Hey it was their friend, they didn't want to know what the hell was going to go on in his sexual life.

* * *

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything pale lips had captured his in a passionate kiss. The raven moaned pulling back ever so slightly. "God, how I have missed your taste." The blonde slipped away form the horny demon causing said demon to growl.

Smirking Naruto put some distance between him and Sasuke. "Oh, really now, is that so? Hmm… well sorry bastard but you'll have to work for all of _this_." He gestured to himself as he spoke the last part.

Sasuke growled again. "_Naruto_…" He warned causing the blonde's smirk to widen into a devilish grin. Raven hair blocked Naruto's sight from the pale demon as Sasuke lowered his head, the inky locks hiding a smirk from the blonde. The raven sighed before leaning against the wall by the door as he ran a pale hand through his hair. "I see…so you really don't want me touching you, right Naruto?"

Naruto blinked then frowned, opening his mouth to form words but Sasuke spoke again. "You don't have to pretend to want something you don't want. If you're not ready then you don't have t-" The blonde literately threw the raven haired demon onto the bed before crawling over him. Onyx eyes stared up into angry blue as Naruto growled.

"_Teme_, just shut up and _fuck_ me already!" He said as he ground his hips down into the pale man's hips below him.

Sasuke smirked while he watched his blonde dry hump him. "Hmm, that's it baby…nnuah fuck, show me how much you want me…how much you want my cock inside of you." Naruto whined, his hands fisting the raven's shirt as he pushed his ass against his lover's already hard, clothed, member.

"_Sasuke_…" The blonde moaned, opening his eyes not realizing that he had closed them to begin with. Looking down at the pale demon he shivered seeing red orbs staring back at him, just watching. "Please, Sasuke…I _need_ you." And with those words uttered from the pink lips Sasuke had Naruto on his back and naked in a blink on of an eye.

It felt like hours to the blonde as his lover teased his body, kissing, licking and touching every part. It was pure sweet, delicious, torture. Sasuke nipped the inside of Naruto's thigh before nuzzling his nose into the golden curls surrounding the engorged shaft. The raven heard a choked sob, he knew his blonde was hurting with need, he was as well but he had missed this. Missed touching his lover, it had been far to long. Sasuke slid one of his hands towards the blonde's entrance using his middle finger to rub at it.

Naruto groaned as he pushed against the finger that teased him. The raven haired demon made his way back up the tanned body, his pale finger still toying with the pink puckered hole. Pale lips descended on the blonde's own, moving in a loving manner before becoming rough with hunger and need. Tongues slid against one another, tan hands weaving into inky locks as Sasuke's now lubed finger entered him. "Ahh…unah…more…" Of course the raven gave him what he asked for and Naruto was a quivering mess.

The blonde's body shook uncontrollably as three pale fingers moved in and out of him, stretching and massaging his inner walls. Naruto felt as if he couldn't breathe and before he could catch his breath to even think clearly Sasuke was pushing himself into the tight passage. The raven paused, his red eyes hooded as he looked at the flushed blonde beneath him who's eye were closed do to the slight pain he was feeling. The pale demon's chest constricted causing him to wince in pain as old memories resurfaced.

Blue eyes opened partially, looking up at his raven haired lover. Naruto reached up bringing Sasuke's attention back to the present. "Sasuke…move." He breathed out pulling the pale face closer to his own, lips barely touching. "_Please_…"

"_Naruto_." The name as it was said dripped with such need that the blonde couldn't help but moan. Sasuke then began to move, slowly at first but after Naruto scratched up his back like a scratch post and bit his lip causing it to bleed as well, he picked up his pace. "Mn, you're so…unn demanding… -pant- during sex…though _fuck_ I do…like that about…uhn you…" The raven panted out as he continued to screw his little golden angel.

"Ah haah…l-like you're…oh!…not? You are like…_ah_ the b-biggest…pervert I have…ever m-meet!" Naruto cried out as his sweet spot was brushed. "A-and such…a possessive basta-ARD! Ah! Yes, yes…mmn, fuck…fuck me! Oh!" Red eyes narrowed slightly, his little lover was speaking far to clearly for him. He wanted Naruto to be in pure bliss that nothing but _his_ name would fall from those kiss swollen lips. So with the thought of hearing nothing but the blonde screaming his name repeatedly he flipped the tan man beneath him over. "What are you- AH! Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he pounded into Naruto, yes this is how he wanted his little golden angel. The blonde's mind was thinking of nothing more than that wonderful cock doing wonderful things to him. He pushed back into the raven's thrusts crying out his lover's name over and over again. Naruto's breathing was ragged and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as well as the creaking of the bed and the slaps of skin on skin. Blue eyes clouded with lust closed as pink lips parted with a loud moan, some drool escaped the blonde's mouth as the demon above him continued hitting his prostate.

Naruto felt his balls tighten as Sasuke drilled into him and before he could even form the words in his head, let alone aloud, he was coming with a keen cry. The raven haired demon released a strangled groan as the blonde's inner walls clamped down on him. He pressed in, holding himself deep in his lover's entrance as he came with a loud growl. Bending, Sasuke sank his fangs into the tanned shoulder causing the man beneath him to cry out.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Sasuke pulled his fangs from the blonde, licking the wound he inflicted on the tan shoulder. Sighing in content the raven then pulled out of Naruto causing both men to moan. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him to his own pale body, hearing Naruto purr with satisfaction. "I love you, Naruto."

"Mmn, love you too, Sasuke. Now, sleepy time…" With that the blonde fell asleep with a small smile on his face. The pale demon smiled as well, pulling his lover closer to him and breathing in his scent.

"You are mine and I won't let anything or anyone take you from me again, I promise." Sasuke spoke softly, his now onyx eyes heavy with sleep. He gently kissed Naruto's forehead before he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Two years later_

Naruto hummed quietly as he rubbed his growing belly and smiled softly as pale arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sasuke nuzzled the side of the blonde's neck and left a trail of kisses up the tan jaw. Gently the raven's hands rubbed the swollen stomach. "Hmm, I wonder if it will be a boy." Sasuke said.

"And if it's a girl?"

The raven smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to keep shoving my coc-"

"Whoa! Hey watch what your saying, I don't want my child growing up to be a pervert like their father." Naruto said as he put his hands to his belly as if covering a child's ears. Sasuke chuckled, kissing the blonde's lips.

"Then I will leave that for the bedroom talk, though it's not like we don't do it right now. You do know that it is you who gets hornier than a dog demon in heat, right? After all, just last night you jumped me, ripped my clothes off and proceeded to ride me." The raven said with a smirk causing Naruto to blush a deep crimson.

"T-teme!" With that the blonde began throwing things at his pale lover until Sasuke got close enough to wrap his arms around Naruto once again. Even though the blonde was a little mad at being embarrassed he was smiling as his lover embraced him. "I love you, Sasuke-teme."

"I love you too, Naruto." As this was said the two shared a passionate kiss while the sun set ending the day. But they would see many more sunrises throughout their time together.

The End.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story. Me, myself, I believe it was a little rushed but that's because I was starting to get writer's block with it. So sorry if it wasn't up to your liking. *bows* But I did my best, please read and review. And thanks for all the reviews and favorites for this story it makes me happy to know that others are enjoying my work. ^-^


End file.
